Quand Minerva s'en mêle
by MissHermione26
Summary: Et si Minerva jouait un peu avec le destin de deux personnes que tout oppose?
1. Chapter 1

Je suis tombé dans l'univers des fics il y a environ 6 mois et j'ai particulièrement accroché aux HGSS, même si ce couple me paraissait totalement inenvisageable avant. Voici ma première "oeuvre". Elle comportera environ 15 chapitres. Les 4 premiers sont écrit, et je connais déjà la fin. Tout cela pour dire que je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire.

_Disclaimer: Tout Appartient à JKR, je lui emprunte juste l'univers pour m'amuser. Je n'y gagne rien, bien sûr._

* * *

Du plus loin que remontaient les souvenirs d'Hermione Granger, elle avait toujours été aimée. Ses parents, des dentistes de la « classe moyenne » comme se plaisaient à les appeler les moldus, étaient les plus heureux du monde d'avoir pour fille unique quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et passionné qu'Hermione.  
Dès sa naissance ils lui avaient choisi un prénom rare, précieux et sophistiqué. Ils étaient ravis à l'idée que les gens qu'elle croiserait au cours de sa vie auraient du mal à le prononcer. Pour eux c'était la preuve que leur fille adorée était unique. Et bientôt, ils se rendirent compte que, oui, effectivement, elle était unique… et pour cause !

Un jour d'août 1991, ils reçurent la visite d'une femme. Celle-ci était bien sous tous rapports, une Anglaise bien comme il faut. Aussi furent-ils tentés de la croire quand, après avoir bu une gorgée de thé offert par Mme Granger, elle leur annonça qu'Hermione était une sorcière. Elle leur expliqua que cohabitaient deux mondes totalement différents : celui des moldus, comme eux, et celui des sorciers comme elle et leur fille. Souvent, leur dit-elle alors, un ou une sorcière apparaissait dans une famille par un mariage, et, un jour, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, un né moldu développait des capacités magiques. Ces capacités devaient être contrôlées, aussi un collège regroupait tous les enfants sorciers d'Angleterre. Et leur fille y était inscrite.

Hermione était dans sa chambre quand cette femme était venue. Elle avait l'habitude d'écouter aux portes et avait tout entendu. Elle comprenait tout à coup pourquoi il arrivait toutes ses choses bizarres quand elle était en colère ou qu'elle avait peur. Par exemple un jour où son père l'avait grondée parce que sa chambre n'était pas rangée, elle avait fermé les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour les rouvrir sur une chambre étincelante de propreté.

Sitôt mise « officiellement » au courant par ses parents, la dame se présenta comme le « professeur McGonagall » et expliqua à Hermione la méthode pour aller sur le chemin de traverse, ainsi que sur la voie 9 3/4 où se prenait le train pour Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Son premier achat fut bien sur un livre : « l'histoire de Poudlard ». Car ce que ses parents ignoraient, c'est qu'Hermione n'était pas sûre d'elle. Aussi elle se gorgeait depuis toute petite de livres jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux. Une façon pour elle de se distinguer. Elle ne se trouvait ni jolie, ni intéressante, ni même marrante. Aussi à l'idée d'arriver dans une école où tous les autres enfants auraient des capacités bien supérieures aux siennes, elle ressentit une véritable appréhension. Après « l'histoire de Poudlard », Hermione se pencha donc sur « les grands événements magiques du XXe siècle », ainsi que sur tous ses manuels scolaires qu'elle dévora en seulement 2 semaines.

Elle fût rassurée dès son voyage en train. Elle se rendit compte que les enfants nés de famille sorcière n'avaient pas beaucoup plus de connaissances qu'elle en matière de magie. Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley étaient même carrément nuls ! Et surtout il y en avait d'autres d'ascendance moldu, comme Justin par exemple.

Et puis il y avait Harry Potter. Il était de sang sorcier, mais avait visiblement grandi chez les moldus. Ils ne devaient pas beaucoup l'aimer pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit sa tenue trop grande et ses lunettes cassées. Pourtant il était un héros chez les sorciers : elle avait lu son histoire dans son livre d'histoire du XXè siècle. Mais peut être sa famille moldue l'ignorait-elle ?

Au cours des premières semaines, elle fût très isolée. Les seules personnes qui la saluaient étaient le Professeur McGonagall ainsi que Neville qui se sentait au moins, sinon plus, décalé qu'elle.

Puis elle s'était fait, à l'aide d'un troll des montagnes, deux véritables amis en la personne du fameux Harry Potter et de son acolyte Ron Weasley. Mais elle n'oublia jamais ce que ça pouvait être de se sentir différente et pas forcément bien accueillie par ses camarades du fait de son sang moldu. Elle se mit alors à défendre ardemment les rejetés, les mal aimé, comme Neville par exemple, ainsi que les créatures qui méritaient, selon elle, du respect. Ce fut Buck, l'hippogriffe, accusé injustement de violences et condamné à mort qu'Hermione tenta de disculper, puis au tour des elfes de maisons dès sa quatrième année. Aussi sa décision fut rapidement prise : si Lord Voldemort était anéanti, alors elle choisirait une carrière lui permettant de changer les mentalités sur les créatures magiques.

En 1998, la deuxième guerre avait eu lieu. Harry Potter avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, et Ron et elle s'étaient enfin déclaré leur amour. Les pertes étaient innombrables, le ministère n'était plus rien, tout était à refaire. Alors qu'Harry et Ron devinrent Aurors et partirent combattre d'autres mages noirs, ainsi que les mangemorts en fuite prêts à tout pour revenir et venger la mort de leur maitre, Hermione décida de rentrer au ministère. Son amitié avec McGonagall, devenu directrice de Poudlard, et ses relations au sein du ministère du fait de son rôle pendant la guerre, lui ouvrirent rapidement les portes de la direction du service de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques.  
Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait réalisé. Elle S'ETAIT réalisée, même si au niveau personnel c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Sa relation avec Ron avait duré 3 ans, puis leurs carrières respectives les avaient petit à petit éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient séparés, restant les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle était toujours aussi bien accueillie au Terrier, et demeurait très proche de Ginny Weasley, maintenant épouse Potter. Mais elle était célibataire, au grand dam de ses parents qui rêvaient mariage de conte de fée et petits enfants à chérir.

Même si Hermione, qui arrivait sur ses 30 ans, n'aurait pas été contre un soupçon de romantisme dans sa vie, elle passait le plus clair de son temps au bureau, quand elle ne ramenait pas du travail à la maison. Tant de dossiers étaient sensibles! Celui des elfes était le plus ardu et celui qui demandait le plus de travail à son équipe. Elle avait réussi à faire voter un décret qui forçait les propriétaires d'elfes à subir une enquête sur la façon dont leurs employés étaient traités. Car ce n'était plus des esclaves, mais bien des employés, avec des horaires de travail, un salaire et des congés. Elle savait bien que certains elfes continuaient à servir jour et nuit leurs familles, et ne voulaient pas d'argent. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux avait pris exemple sur Dobby, l'elfe libre, et se réjouissaient de pouvoir se reposer un jour par semaine et de pouvoir offrir des cadeaux avec leur salaire.

Grâce à Hermione on n'obtenait plus un elfe en le volant, ou en en gardant la même lignée, siècle après siècle. Chaque enfant d'elfe avait désormais le droit de quitter la famille de sorciers pour laquelle ses parents travaillaient. De même, avoir un elfe demandait une procédure compliquée. Aussi, défilaient dans le bureau d'Hannah, sa secrétaire, un nombre croissant de sorciers, et surtout de sorcières, venant se renseigner sur la façon d'avoir un elfe. La pension de guerre dont bénéficiaient les Weasley leur avait d'ailleurs permie d'en avoir un, du nom de Lenny, et Molly en était ravie.

Le matin où commence notre histoire, Hermione était absorbée par une note qui venait d'atterrir sur son bureau, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Hannah. Celle-ci paraissait à la fois énervée et terriblement mal à l'aise. Une sorcière de sang pur devait encore se croire tout permis songea Hermione. Elle se leva donc, fit le tour de son bureau et ouvrit la porte. Ne regardant pas l'usager qui était venu, elle se tourna directement vers Hannah et lui demanda si elle avait un problème. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qui la fit frémir, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis 12 ans… celle de son ancien professeur de potion, Severus Rogue.

- Votre sous-fifre ne peut donc pas se débrouiller seul, Granger ?

Elle tourna la tête, et le vit. Il n'avait guère changé en 12 ans. Il portait toujours son éternelle robe noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, quoique peut être un peu plus propres, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon et ses fines lèvres se retroussaient en un sourire narquois et moqueur. Hermione eut l'impression de revenir 19 ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle était rentrée pour la première fois dans le cachot de Rogue. Il l'avait alors traitée de petite idiote, et elle avait dû refréner ses larmes. Et le voilà, 19 ans plus tard, en train de martyriser sa secrétaire…

- Professeur Rogue, quel plaisir de vous revoir…

- Oui je suis extatique, lui répondit-il de toute la froideur dont il était capable.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

- L'honneur ? Je ne savais pas que je vous manquais à ce point Granger !

- Je...euh…

- Oui voilà ! Bon comme je le disais à votre…hum… assistante…

Son ton se fit plus mielleux

- J'ai besoin d'un elfe.

- D'un elfe ? Répondit Hermione tout à coup plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Les elfes c'était son rayon, et elle était en position de force par rapport à Rogue. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle.

- Oui d'un elfe ! Pour m'aider à mon domicile lorsque je travaille, et pour l'élaboration de certaines potions.

- Justement c'est ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer, professeur, fit Hannah d'une toute petite voix. On ne peut utiliser les elfes pour effectuer des tâches comme celles-ci, elles sont trop dangereuses. Il faut les former…

- Hannah à raison, c'est une des dernières réformes en vigueur…

- Je veux un elfe, je suis prêt à le payer si il le faut continua-t-il de son ton doucereux qu'Hermione détestait.

- Encore heureux ! Les elfes ont un salaire, des congés…

- J'ai compris le principe Granger, tempêta-t-il, perdant à nouveau son sang-froid.

- MISS Granger, je vous prie.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le bureau. Hannah essayait de se faire oublier, tandis qu'Hermione et le professeur Rogue se lançaient des regards à faire pâlir le plus furieux des dragons.

- Pour obtenir un elfe, repris Hermione d'une voix calme, il faut se soumettre à une enquête de bonne moralité, prouver que vous pouvez le payer et vous occuper de ses besoins. Cette enquête, d'abord sur dossier, puis à votre domicile, dure environ 8 semaines. Si vous rentrez dans les critères on vous allouera un elfe sur une période d'un an, reconductible après visite d'un inspecteur. Ils travaillent de 7h à 20h. Leur salaire est de 3 galions le mois, nourris et logés avec un jour de congé par semaine, ainsi que de deux semaines de vacances par an. Ils ont, en outre, le droit de recevoir des invités le jour de leur congé, dans leur chambre. Pour certains actes, comme le soulignait ma collègue, vous devez leur offrir une formation. Des questions ?

- Donnez-moi un dossier.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu. Connaissant Rogue elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il parte, fulminant contre les administratifs bornés. Il devait sans doute être venu en étant persuadé que le héros de guerre qu'il était aurait son elfe ce soir à la maison. Que le simple fait de s'appeler Severus Rogue et d'avoir terrifié la moitié du ministère pendant les 7 années que duraient les études à Poudlard lui assurerait un traitement de faveur. Au lieu de cela il lui demandait un dossier pour l'obtention d'un elfe de maison.

- Je vous demande Pardon ?

- Donnez-moi un dossier.

Sa voix se fit moins calme.

- Très bien.

Hermione ouvrit un petit placard dont elle extirpa un dossier d'une vingtaine de pages de couleur rose. Puis elle le tendit à Rogue qui le lui arracha des mains, le rangea dans une de ses poches et, sans un mot, partit en faisant claquer sa robe derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! J'ai décidé de poster le second chapitre dès aujourd'hui! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le troisième devrait arriver Mardi ou mercredi... avant si j'ai le temps :)  
Merci Noumea, HermyBella, Fofix, Aurélie Malfoy et Sevmooniadayra pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements!

_Disclaimer: Tout Appartient à JKR, je lui emprunte juste l'univers pour m'amuser. Je n'y gagne rien, bien sûr._

Du plus loin dont remontaient les souvenirs de Severus Rogue, il n'avait jamais été aimé.  
Dès sa naissance, il avait ressenti ce vide immense. Bébé non désiré d'un couple qui n'aurait jamais dû en être un, il avait passé les 10 premières années de sa vie maltraité et humilié par un père moldu qui ne comprenait rien à la magie. Sa mère Hélène ne l'avait jamais défendu. Elle-même souffrait du fait d'être une sorcière de peu d'intérêts. Elle n'était ni belle, ni intelligente. Elle n'avait aucun talent particulier et avait, en plus, fait un mauvais mariage. Elle trouvait si romantique les alliances entre les sorcières et les beaux moldus. Elle s'imaginait déjà annoncer ses pouvoirs à son mari qui l'aurait prise dans ses bras en embrassant une femme si exceptionnelle. Pourtant, lorsque, pleine d'espoir, elle lui avait annoncé sa « bizarrerie », il lui avait craché au visage. Et il faisait la même chose avec son fils. Ce fils qui avait hérité des traits de sa mère et surtout de ses pouvoirs. Ce fils qui faisait peur par son apparence et surtout par ce qu'il était capable de faire. Ce fils laid et si effrayant.

Un jour pourtant, il avait cru que les choses changeraient. Sa mère lui avait parlé de Poudlard, et surtout il avait rencontré Lily. Sa petite voisine avait le même âge que lui. Elle le défendait quand les autres gamins se moquaient de ses cheveux, de son nez ou de ses vêtements. Elle jouait avec lui pendant des heures, et surtout elle était, elle aussi, une sorcière. Il s'imaginait déjà à Poudlard avec elle, montrant ses talents à tous ceux qui se moquait de lui. La plus belle fille, la plus belle carrière magique… tout lui appartiendrait. La seule chose qui le dérangeait un peu était que Lily était une née moldue, comme ce père qu'il détestait. Mais qu'importe, il l'aimait et tout le reste n'était finalement pas si grave.

Mais le sort s'était acharné. Lily était une Gryffondor et lui un Serpentard. Une courageuse et un roublard… séparés par les murs épais du château, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes amis, ni les mêmes passions. Pourtant ils continuaient à se voir en cachette de leurs camarades, ils s'envoyaient des hiboux et se rencontraient « par hasard » à Pré-au-Lard.

Et puis il y avait eu Potter et ses trois débiles de copains. Sans cervelles, juste de beaux gamins stupides. Et Potter qui faisait le beau devant Lily en plus ! Si bien qu'un jour, fou de rage après une énième moquerie de Potter, il envoya balader Lily. Leur amitié était finie. Elle lui en voulue tant qu'elle ne put jamais le lui pardonner. Sa rage, sa colère contre les moldus, sa soif de pouvoir et de revanche lui firent prendre la mauvaise route et il bascula du côté obscur de la magie. Il s'en réjouissait quand il vit Lily épouser James Potter… Un jour, un jour elle comprendrait qui il était et alors elle lui reviendrait.  
Mais elle ne revint pas. Pire, il l'a perdit pour toujours après l'avoir vendue sans le savoir au Seigneur des ténèbres. Dès lors il jura allégeance à Dumbledore et promis de veiller sur le fils de Lily en souvenir de sa mère.

Les années étaient passées, Potter fils avait gagné la guerre, Severus avait été reconnu. Comme un héros tout d'abord, un grand espion au service du Bien. Comme un maitre de la magie ensuite. Le meilleur legilimens, le grand maitre des potions… mais jamais il ne fut autre chose dans l'esprit collectif que le plus laid, le plus méchant des hommes. Il était aigri, et seul, en de très rares moments de solitude, il se laissait aller à penser à elle, sa Lily, avec qui il aurait pu être si heureux et tellement diffèrent de celui qu'il était devenu. Il la revoyait encore, riant à ses coté, jouant avec la magie dans des recoins de Poudlard… ces rares moments où il avait été heureux. D'ailleurs, sa puissance était mise à mal par un seul sort, celui qui lui demandait le plus gros effort : le sortilège du Patronus. Seuls ces moments de douceurs avec Lily lui permettait d'en créer un, à l'image de celui de sa bien-aimée, une biche. Mais le manque d'amour et de joie tout au long de sa vie rendait son Patronus instable et difficile à réaliser.

Les années passaient, il avait retrouvé un poste à Poudlard, comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il terrorisait toujours ses élèves, mais il était un meilleur enseignant dans cette matière qu'en potion. Au moins il appréciait un minimum ce qu'il faisait. Et il ne risquait pas d'exploser avec un chaudron mal surveillé par un crétin de 12 ans. Bref, la vie de Severus Rogue était réglée comme une horloge. Beaucoup de travail, pas d'amour, un minimum de reconnaissance. Et ce, tous les jours de l'année.

Pourtant un jour Minerva McGonagall, devenue directrice, s'enquit pour sa santé.

- « Vous dépérissez Severus » lui avait-elle dit. « Vous passez trop de temps à travailler ou à lire, vous manquez de lumière… vous pensez à manger au moins ? »

Après l'avoir envoyé balader, il se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas avalé quelque chose de solide depuis le petit déjeuner… et il était 19h ! De plus il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la date du jour… était-on en novembre ou en décembre ?

Lorsqu'il transplana chez lui, impasse du tisseur, il fit rapidement un tour de la maison. Les mêmes draps depuis un mois, un garde-manger vide, des murs tristes et décrépis… Effectivement ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

Pendant trois mois, il pensa à l'option d'un elfe de maison. La compagnie permanente était ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Mais un bon souper chaud tous les soirs, une maison à peu près rangée, et une aide pour son laboratoire de potions privé lui serait très utile. Soupesant le pour et le contre, il décida finalement de prendre un elfe. Il en parla en privé à Minerva.

- Un elfe Severus ? lui avait-elle demandé. Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Vous savez qu'Hermione… vous vous souvenez d'Hermione n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'en souvenait. Une gamine irritante au possible, toujours fourrée avec ce prétentieux de Potter et cet idiot de Weasley. Efficace pendant la guerre, très douée, mais, n'ayons pas peur des mots, insupportable.

- Oui… Et alors ? soupira-t-il

- Elle est chargée au ministère du service de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques voyez-vous. Si vous avez besoin d'employer un elfe… c'est à elle qu'il faudra vous adresser. Voulez-vous que je lui envoie un hibou pour lui faire part de votre demande ?

Severus la dévisagea un instant. Le prenait-elle pour un idiot ? N'était-il donc pas capable de faire ce genre de demande lui-même ? « Non, merci » fut la seule réponse qui lui vint et qui n'était pas trop insultante. Le ton était sarcastique au possible mais les mots n'étaient pas trop blessants. Il aimait bien Minerva malgré tout.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, il eut une entrevue des plus détestable avec Miss Granger et qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, tenant un dossier d'un rose des plus hideux et de fort méchante humeur.

- Ciel Severus ! avait dit McGonagall. « Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

- Un dossier de demande d'elfe.

- Oh ! avait-elle dit d'un ton beaucoup plus adouci. Vous avez été voir Hermione ! Vous avez vu comme elle a changé ? Les responsabilités lui sied à merveille ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je lui disais justement samedi…

- Passionnant ! la coupa Rogue. Votre petite protégée m'a fait une scène, devant tout le ministère (il aimait dramatiser la situation), et je n'ai même pas d'elfe !

- Mais Severus c'est normal voyons ! la loi a changé ! Pour embaucher Wify j'ai dû me soumettre à une enquête.

Sa voix se fit rieuse.

- Hermione a même du venir boire le thé à trois reprises pour s'assurer que je serai gentille et respectueuse avec Wify. Evidement nous avons passé beaucoup plus de temps à papoter qu'autre chose, mais quand même…

Severus soupira et, sans un mot de plus, descendit dans les cachots. Son cours avec les 4ème année n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et ses élèves avaient sans doute hâte de passer les deux prochaines heures en sa compagnie…

Pfff


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette Fic en favori, ou qui la suivent, sans compter les reviews: cela me fait très plaisir. Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes!

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, je lui emprunte juste son univers pour m'amuser. Je n'en retire rien, sauf le plaisir d'être lu._

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'Hermione ferma la porte de son bureau ce soir-là, elle enrageait encore. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Toutes les horreurs, les injustices commises par Severus Rogue durant ses années de collège étaient revenues à la surface. Cet homme était un monstre de méchanceté, de cynisme et d'aigreur. Harry lui avait bien sûr raconté ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, l'amour que Rogue portait à Lily, sa rédemption… mais il n'empêche. Pour Hermione, et ce même si elle avait participé à son sauvetage, il était mauvais. D'ailleurs son attitude de tout à l'heure en était la preuve.

- Monsieur arrive et on devrait tous se coucher devant lui, lui donner tout ce qu'il désire ?

Hannah mis sa veste et la regarda en soupirant.

- Il n'est pas le premier à réagir comme cela. Beaucoup de sorcier, surtout les très anciennes familles de sang pur, réagissent de la sorte. Tu sais, ils ont toujours eu tous les droits, ou presque… ils ne comprennent pas encore que les choses ont changés.

- Ou ne veulent pas le comprendre ! Si tu veux mon avis, la plupart aimerait revenir à l'époque de la première guerre. L'idée qu'ils se font des créatures magiques est quasi-moyenâgeuse ! Quand je pense que Minerva s'inquiète pour lui ! Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit l'autre jour quand elle est venue chez Harry au baptême de Lily-Luna ? Qu'elle le trouvait amaigri et qu'il serait temps qu'il se trouve une femme pour, je cite, « prendre soin de lui » !

Hannah la regarda bouche bée, puis éclata de rire.

- Mais quelle femme pourrait… enfin tu imagines ? Même Madame Pince n'en voudrait pas ! Enfin je veux dire… il est… heu…

Hermione éclata de rire à son tour.

- Répugnant je te l'accorde… mais surtout il est insupportable ! Quand je pense à combien d'élèves, nous y compris, il a persécuté ! Pauvre femme !

Tout en prenant l'ascenseur, Hannah proposa à Hermione de venir manger avec elle et Neville. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et l'invitation lui alla droit au cœur. Au moins, même si elle n'avait pas de fiancé, elle avait des amis sur qui compter. Et puis Neville, devenu professeur de Botanique, pourrai lui donner des nouvelles de Poudlard. Elle en avait bien par Minerva mais la directrice était devenue comme son prédécesseur : un peu trop compréhensive et crédule. Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était les vrais potins.

Elles se rendirent donc à l'épicerie acheter de quoi se faire un bon dîner puis transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard où le couple louait un appartement. C'était à la fois petit et confortable, et Hannah avait un gout sûr pour la décoration. Le sol était jonché de plantes de toutes sortes qu'Hermione s'amusait à essayer de reconnaitre lorsque Neville arriva.

- Salut Hermione ! Alors la forme ? Pas trop difficile de supporter Hannah tous les jours que Merlin fait ? Dit-il en embrassant amoureusement sa compagne.

- Oh la routine. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil. Certains usagers sont adorables, d'autres le sont moins, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui on a vu aujourd'hui, la coupa Hannah… Rogue !

- Sans rire ? Ce bon vieux Rogue est venue vous voir ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était encore plus infect que d'habitude cet après-midi ! J'ai récupéré les 4èmes années en larmes à 16h. L'une d'elle a même fini chez Pomfresh pour calmer ses angoisses. Elle nous a dit que « l'un de ses professeurs » l'avait traité de « névrosée » parce qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer à l'évocation du sortilège _doloris_ et que pour cela il lui enlevait 60 points ! Inutile de vous dire qu'on savait tous de qui elle parlait ! Un autre a été collé parce que sa limace avait bavé sur son bureau… Bref ! Du grand Rogue ! McGonagall a dû intervenir, encore une fois…

- Comment ça « encore une fois » ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est souvent tu sais… entre les points injustement retirés, les insultes et les punitions pour rien… enfin tu connais Rogue ! Il n'a pas changé!

- Je pensais que la guerre l'aurait… enfin…

Neville éclata de rire.

- Tu rigoles ? Même nous les profs il ne nous respecte pas. Moi je reste l'ignare incapable de comprendre autre chose que la plantation des pâquerettes, Filius n'est qu'un « nain agitateur de baguette »… la seule qui trouve à peu près grâce à ses yeux c'est McGonagall… et encore ! Tout à l'heure il l'a traité de « vulgaire chat de gouttière ».

- Oh ! Qu'a-t-elle répondue ?

- Rien. Elle l'a envoyé se reposer.

Hermione se tut. Elle trouvait l'attitude de son amie bien étrange. Comment pouvait-elle tolérer ce type d'agissement au sein du collège ? Minerva était certes âgée, et gentille, mais elle n'avait jamais supporté l'injustice. Alors pourquoi, au lieu de condamner Rogue, elle le laissait continuer ses agissements, et pire ! Le défendait ?

Toute à ses réflexions elle aida Hanna et Neville à mettre la table, et ils passèrent une agréable soirée à parler des envies de bébé du couple ainsi que de ceux de Harry et Ginny. Hermione écoutait et ne disait rien. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir autre chose à raconter que ses prises de bec avec les usagers. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentie bien seule.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle travaillait sur un dossier sensible (une famille de sorciers souhaitait offrir un Hippogriffe à leur fils ainé pour avoir réussi ses BUSES), elle vit arriver un magnifique hibou. Celui-ci cogna contre sa fenêtre avec son bec et, d'un air majestueux, tendit sa patte droite, à laquelle était accroché un parchemin. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre, décrocha la lettre et donna une friandise au hibou pour le remercier. Puis elle lut la missive. Plus elle avança, plus ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effarement.

« Très chère Hermione.

Tout d'abord j'espère que tu vas bien. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis longtemps, mais il me semble que ton travail te prend beaucoup de temps. J'espère que tu penses quand même un peu à toi de temps en temps.  
Si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est pour te demander une faveur. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais reçu, il y a quelques jours, la visite de Severus Rogue, et que cela c'était plutôt mal passé. Cet homme a besoin d'aide, je pense que tu l'as compris. Pas seulement pour son ménage ou ses repas, mais d'aide tout court. Il est devenu si triste, si tu le voyais ! J'attire ton attention sur le fait qu'il est toujours seul et qu'il n'a pas d'amis. Pourrais-tu être indulgente avec lui ? Son dossier aura plus de chance de passer la commission avec ton accord préalable, et je crois sincèrement qu'un elfe lui serait d'un grand secours. Il aurait quelqu'un pour penser à lui et lui aurai quelqu'un à qui penser. Je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais le sauver une deuxième fois. Le sauver de lui-même. Penses-y, s'il te plait.

Avec toute mon affection.

Minerva McGonagall »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Minerva était son amie. Sa première véritable amie du monde sorcier. Mais là elle devenait vraiment… qu'elle était le mot ? Cinglée ! Oui, elle devenait aussi cinglée que Dumbledore ! Comment un elfe pourrait-il être heureux au service de ce tyran? De cet homme qui ne respectait rien ni personne ?

Décidant de répondre sur le champ, elle prit sa plume et commença à écrire.

« Chère amie.

Je vous remercie de prendre ainsi de mes nouvelles. Je vais très bien, même si je crois que mon poste est en train de me rendre folle. Il serait peut-être temps pour moi de changer un petit peu… Je m'occupe actuellement d'une demande d'adoption pour un hippogriffe ! Où va-t-on !  
Concernant votre demande, je peux seulement vous promettre d'être impartiale et de ne pas prendre en compte ce que je sais de Severus Rogue. Je vais essayer de partir sur des bases neutres… à lui d'en profiter ! Mais je ne peux vous promettre de lui accorder un elfe s'il n'y met pas du sien. Je ne peux faire de favoritisme, même pour vous, et encore moins pour lui. Je m'occuperai de l'enquête moi-même (même si je pense qu'elle sera beaucoup moins agréable que la vôtre) afin de garder cette neutralité (mon collègue enquêteur serait trop heureux de le sanctionner : c'est un ancien Gryffondor !). Quand à Hannah, même si je lui confie quelques enquêtes de temps en temps, elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir plusieurs jours… elle tremble encore à la simple évocation de sa visite !  
J'espère pouvoir accéder à votre requête mais, en toute sincérité, j'en doute fort.  
On se voit pour votre anniversaire.

Hermione Granger »

Contente d'elle-même, elle se relut. Au moins elle ne froissait pas sa vieille amie mais ne promettait rien d'irréaliste. Elle transmit son parchemin au service postal du ministère, sûre que son courrier arriverait rapidement auprès de la directrice. Ce fut le cas. Une heure plus tard, Minerva reposa la lettre sur son bureau, après l'avoir lue. Elle sourit et regarda le portrait de Dumbledore.

- Je deviens aussi folle que vous, murmura-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit alors le tableau avant de se rendormir profondément.


	4. Chapter 4

__Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont fait de si gentilles reviews! Merci, merci, merci!

_Disclaimer: Tout Appartient à JKR, je lui emprunte juste l'univers pour m'amuser. Je n'y gagne rien, bien sûr._

**Chapitre 4**

Severus tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il était 19h, et, comme d'habitude, il était énervé. Un petit imbécile de Poufsouffle avait comme peur profonde… lui-même ! Son épouvantard lui ressemblait, traits pour traits : même cheveux noirs, même robe noire ! Cela lui avait rappelé Londubat et l'affaire du « Rogue habillé en vieille dame », à l'époque de Lupin. Cela l'avait mis en rogne pour la journée. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas se rendre à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Voir ledit « professeur » Londubat discuter plantes vertes avec Pomfresh l'aurait probablement achevé. D'ailleurs que ce type soit devenu professeur le rendait malade. N'importe qui pouvait donc enseigner ? Ce monde ne tournait décidemment pas rond.

Puis il y avait eu McGonagall, qui était venue le voir entre ses deux cours de l'après-midi. « Je ne vous ai pas vu au déjeuner… peut-être auriez-vous besoin de parler ? ». Son côté maternant l'avais, une fois de plus, mis en rogne, et il l'avait envoyé balader. Mais elle était restée.

- Où en est votre demande d'elfe ?

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

- Severus… vous savez que nous nous inquiétons TOUS…

- C'est faux et vous le savez. Vous, vous vous inquiétez peut-être, bien que je ne vous ai rien demandé. Les autres…

Minerva déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas tort. Personne, dans le corps enseignant, ne se préoccupait guère de Severus Rogue.

- Je… oh écoutez ! vous savez très bien pourquoi ! S'emporta-t-elle. Vous n'êtes jamais aimable, toujours à vociférer contre tout le monde !

- Bien, merci beaucoup pour ce doux moment de joie en votre compagnie, répondit-il en lui tournant le dos. Maintenant si vous le permettez…

- Je vous ai posé une question…

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore renvoyé ce fichu dossier à miss « je-me-prend-pour-le-ministre-de-la-magie-en-person ne ».

- Hermione n'est pas…

- Oh oui je sais, elle est douée, compétente, humble, et bla, et bla… ! En attendant, c'est elle qui va décider… et que va-t-elle faire à votre avis votre petite protégée ?

- Je pense qu'elle sera juste envers vous.

- Juste ! Laissez-moi rire ! Elle me hait, et comme vous le dites si bien, je l'ai bien cherché. Donc je renverrais ce dossier ce soir, pour vous faire plaisir et vous éviter une crise d'urticaire, puis nous n'en parlerons plus. J'espère avoir été clair ?

- Très clair Severus, répondit Minerva, rayonnante. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'ai du courrier en retard…

Elle s'éloigna alors, et se rendit dans son bureau, prête à écrire une lettre à Hermione Granger.

Après avoir avalé son bol de riz, Severus Rogue s'endormit, assis dans son fauteuil, un livre pendant de sa main. Il vit dans ses songes celle qui calmait aussitôt ses colères. Lily était là, auprès de lui. Elle faisait apparaitre en riant une petite fleur et lui disait « tient, c'est un cadeau pour Neville, il ne te détestera plus comme ça ». Et il était heureux.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla meurtri d'avoir dormi dans un vieux fauteuil. Il n'était plus en colère mais ne se souvenait déjà plus de son rêve. Quelques instants plus tard, il regarda le dossier rose posé sur le guéridon qu'il n'avait toujours pas renvoyé. Il pensa à Hermione Granger. Et sa mauvaise humeur revint.

Il attrapa donc le dossier avec rage, l'ouvrit et commença à le remplir.

- Nom – Prénom.

Il maugréa. Ne savait-elle donc pas qui il était ?

- Date de naissance

- Profession

Sans intérêt.

- Adresse

Celle de mon imbécile de père.

Chaque item le rendait malade. Sa vie n'avait aucun intérêt.

- Décrivez en quelques lignes pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un elfe de maison.

Que dire ? « Pour pouvoir manger autre chose que trois grains de riz, dormir dans un lit à peu près propre, me tenir comp… .

Bon sang mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il détestait la compagnie ! D'ailleurs il avait aménagé la cave de sa maison. Son elfe aurai de quoi se loger, mais pas exactement chez lui. Ça, ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

Il remplit donc son dossier, point par point, le plus calmement possible. Il essaya même d'y apparaitre « aimable », ce qui lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts. Il donna ses disponibilités pour l'enquête à laquelle il serait soumis si son dossier était accepté. Il en riait d'avance. Jamais Granger ne le laisserai passer. Mais McGonagall ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Sans compter qu'il pourrait à loisir dénigrer sa petite protégée… jolie perspective !

Il envoya son dossier et partit travailler.

Quelle ne fût sa surprise, voir son épouvante, quand il reçut, dix jours plus tard, une lettre officielle venant tout droit du ministère.

« Monsieur Rogue,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre dossier de demande d'embauche d'un elfe de maison pour votre domicile, impasse du tisseur, a été retenue par notre commission d'attribution. Aussi, un inspecteur du service viendra régulièrement vous rendre visite afin de vérifier l'exactitude des mentions inscrites sur votre dossier. Il vous contactera dans les jours à venir par hibou.

Cordialement,

Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Directrice du service de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques. »

Un inspecteur ? Chez lui ? Pendant des heures et des heures ? De plus avoir l'air affable sur un dossier écrit avait déjà été une épreuve pour lui. Mais devant un homme, un être humain ? Cela était tout bonnement impossible. Surtout que ce type allait surement le connaitre ET le détester. Ce qui serait réciproque bien sûr. Dans quel bourbier s'était-il enlisé ? Tout à sa réflexion, il transplana à Poudlard.

Severus Rogue passa une journée correcte. Il avait eu des copies à corriger, avait distribué allègrement les T et les D, avait enlevé un nombre raisonnable de points aux Gryffondor. Si bien que, le soir, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il ne pensait plus à l'inspecteur. Il rentra dans son salon, pris un livre et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré. Il soupira et commença sa lecture. Après seulement quelques lignes il entendit trois petits coups secs frappés à sa porte. Il se leva et râla contre les gamins du voisinage qui allait surement tenter de lui vendre un billet de tombola et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui, droite comme un i, l'air pincé, se tenait Hermione Granger.

Elle lui tendit une carte professionnelle sur laquelle s'étalait une photo où elle souriait. La mention « ministère de la magie » y était inscrite en lettres capitales.

- Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue. Je suis désignée pour m'occuper personnellement de votre demande d'elfe. Puis-je entrer ?


	5. Chapter 5

__Bonjour à tous! Voici le cinquième chapitre qui verra le point de vue d'Hermione à la réception du dossier de Rogue... L'enquête que vous attendez tous arrivera au chapitre 6 désolé... d'autre points de l'histoire avait besoin d'apparaître avant. Quand à moi, j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 9!  
Je profite de ce petit mot pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé de si gentilles reviews (je ne peux malheureusement répondre aux lecteurs anonymes...) ainsi que tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou à suivre. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Aller zou: chapitre 5!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Tout Appartient à JKR, je lui emprunte juste l'univers pour m'amuser._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione avait tenu sa parole. Elle s'était occupée personnellement du dossier de demande d'attribution d'un elfe de maison pour Severus Rogue. Dès qu'elle l'avait reçu, elle avait demandé à Hannah de ne pas la déranger. Elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau, s'était préparée une bonne tasse de thé et s'était installée bien confortablement. La perspective de lire la demande « motivée » de Rogue la rendait presque euphorique. Comment allait-il défendre sa cause ?

Nom – Prénom  
Severus Rogue

Rien que ces lignes la firent sourire. Elle imaginait Rogue en train de se demander l'intérêt de remplir ces quelques cases… « Nom d'un chien, cette petite idiote sait bien comment je m'appelle ! » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Adresse  
Date de naissance  
Blablabla…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la lecture du dossier, elle se rendit compte à quel point cela avait dû lui demander un effort considérable. Pas d'injures, pas d'énormes ratures… rien. Elle en était même étonnée. Où étaient donc les coups de plume rageurs qu'elle retrouvait à l'époque sur ses copies, même si ses devoirs étaient parfaits ? Là, au contraire, tout était propre, de la même écriture minuscule qu'elle connaissait bien. Il devait vraiment avoir envie d'un elfe !

Lorsqu'elle arriva au passage de la motivation, écrite en toute lettre, demandée sur le dossier, elle arrêta sa lecture. Respirant un bon coup, buvant une gorgée de thé, elle se mit à lire à haute voix.

« Moi, Severus Rogue, demande l'attribution d'un elfe de maison pour mon domicile, Impasse du Tisseur.

Mon travail en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, au sein du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, me prend un temps considérable. Je ne dispose donc que de très peu de temps pour m'occuper de mon domicile et des affaires courantes. Aussi un elfe me serait nécessaire pour pallier à cela.

Un endroit a été aménagé afin de l'accueillir.

Je suis prêt à me soumettre à l'enquête, les soirs après 19h, afin que vous puissiez vérifier par vous-même l'exactitude de mes dires. »

Hermione relue le passage deux fois et manqua de s'étouffer. « Je suis prêt à me soumettre à l'enquête » ? Depuis quand Severus Rogue était-il prêt à se soumettre à quoi que ce soit ? Décidemment quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond.

Hermione se leva, sortit de son bureau et montra le dossier à Hannah. Celle-ci n'en crue pas ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il l'a fait remplir par quelqu'un ?

- Je ne crois pas non, soupira Hermione. Il veut son elfe, et il est prêt à toutes les sournoiseries pour y arriver. Mais il peut sans doute jouer la comédie sur papier, mais pas dans la vie réelle.

- Qui vas-tu mettre sur le coup pour l'enquête ?

- J'irai personnellement.

Devant les yeux ébahis d'Hannah, Hermione faillit révéler la demande de McGonagall. Puis elle se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Elle devait garder sa neutralité, comme promis, et ne pas discuter de tout cela avec sa collègue.

- Tu es folle ou quoi ? demanda Hannah.

- Non. Je crois juste qu'il mérite une « chance ».

- Une chance ? Avec la façon dont il s'est comporté l'autre jour ? Avec la façon dont il continu à se comporter à Poudlard ? Enfin tu as entendu Neville ? Ce type-là ne prend soin de personne, même pas de lui-même ! Comment veux-tu qu'il traite bien un elfe ?

Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire.

- J'ai dit qu'il méritait une chance, pas qu'il réussirait à la saisir. Je serai intraitable, tu me connais.

Hannah se tût, tout en songeant qu'Hermione se fourrait dans quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait sans doute pas.

* * *

Dix jours plus tard, le temps de mettre ses affaires au bureau en ordre, et de donner les directives à suivre à son équipe, Hermione se prépara pour sa première entrevue avec Severus Rogue. Elle choisit volontairement un tailleur gris et froid, ne mettant en avant que son côté professionnel. Elle voulait qu'il la perçoive comme celle qui allait prendre la décision, et non plus comme la gamine qu'il pouvait à loisir martyriser pendant ses études. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux en chignon, mis son manteau noir et sortit de chez elle. Comme il n'était que 18 heures, elle en profita pour rendre visite à Harry et à Ron, qui avaient pour habitude de boire un verre au chaudron baveur en sortant du bureau.

- Hermione ! qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ridicule ? demanda tout de go Ron, à la vue du tailleur et du manteau.

- Salut Ron ça va ? Oui et toi Hermione ? Oh mais tu es très en beauté ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Oui bon ça va… ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu fais dans cette tenue !

- Je pars sur le terrain, pour une enquête.

- Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus ce genre de boulot ? demanda Harry.

- Là c'est un « cas » exceptionnel. C'est pour cela que je m'y rends personnellement.

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

- C'est pour cette petite fouine de Malefoy ? Fait attention parce que…

- Je ne peux rien vous dire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi surtout. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Je dois juste n'en parler à personne afin de rester neutre dans mon choix.

- Houlà ! ça doit pas être n'importe-qui, fit Ron. C'est pour Shacklebolt ?

- Je ne dirais rien Ron ! Fit-elle en riant. Sinon, à part ça, comment allez-vous, vous deux ?

Harry soupira.

- Ça va. Le boulot n'est pas facile en ce moment. De plus en plus d'anciens Mangemorts attaquent à l'aveugle des sorciers connus pour avoir vaillamment combattus Voldemort pendant la guerre. Ron arrête ! On peut dire son nom, il est mort nom d'un dragon ! Bref ! Ils attaquent même leurs familles, leurs enfants…

- C'est épouvantable, fit Hermione.

- Et ce n'est pas le pire, continua Ron. Ils ont réussi à maitriser les détraqueurs.

- Mais je croyais que le ministère les avait éradiqués ?

- Non. Ils en ont beaucoup éliminé, mais certains ont pu s'enfuir. Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas où ils se cachent. Mais nous avons retrouvé quatre personnes qui avaient été « embrassées » et laissées pour ainsi dire mortes.

Hermione frémit.

- C'est horrible ! Vous avez des pistes ?

- Pour l'instant pas grand-chose, soupira Harry. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on te dit : fais attention à toi surtout. Les ennemis peuvent être partout.

- « Vigilance constante ! » Oui je sais Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Mon rôle n'est pas aussi central que le vôtre au ministère.

- Si tu le dis, fit Ron, le nez dans sa Bierraubeurre.

- Aller, j'y vais vite. On ne m'attend pas, la surprise devrait être encore plus grande, dit-elle en souriant.

Et les deux garçons la virent partir presque en courant, sans comprendre de quoi et de qui elle parlait le moins du monde.

Arrivée impasse du Tisseur, Hermione frissonna. Si la perspective de surprendre Rogue chez lui la réjouissait il y avait encore quelques minutes, elle commençait tout de même à avoir un soupçon d'appréhension. Il était bien capable d'accueillir ses visiteurs à coup de_ doloris _! Elle releva le col de son manteau et s'enfonça dans la rue, jusqu'au vieux portail rouillé. Sur une petite pancarte avait été rayée la mention « Tobias Rogue », et avait été ajouté « Severus Rogue ». Le jardin, très petit, n'avait sans doute pas été entretenu depuis des années, et certains voisins avaient même dû y jeter des débris pendant l'absence du propriétaire. Une vieille roue de vélo jonchait ainsi le sol, ainsi que quelques canettes de bière. « Il y aurait bien besoin d'un peu de ménage effectivement » pensa Hermione.

La minuscule fenêtre montrait une petite lumière, sans doute une bougie, et une ombre était installée sur un fauteuil. Hermione pris son courage à deux mains, avança, et alla toquer à la porte. Trois petits coups secs. Elle se tint le plus droite possible et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et elle se retrouva face à Rogue qui la toisa de toute sa hauteur. S'il fût surpris, il ne le montra pas.

Elle essaya de ne pas partir en courant, tendit sa carte, donna le motif de sa visite et demanda la permission d'entrer. Puis, sans attendre la réponse, elle passa sur le côté et pénétra directement dans la maison.


	6. Chapter 6

****Merci à tous de me suivre: c'est génial!  
Et merci à ma super relectrice: Quenotos!

_Disclaimer: Tout Appartient à JKR, je lui emprunte juste l'univers pour m'amuser._

**Chapitre 6**

- De quel droit osez-vous ?

Il fulminait. Jamais on ne lui avait fait pareil affront. Pénétrer ainsi, chez lui, sans même lui demander son avis c'était déjà beaucoup, mais qu'en plus ce soit Granger !

Elle le toisa un instant, et répondit, le plus calmement du monde :

- Je suis mandatée par le ministère, vous avez donné des horaires sur le dossier, je les respecte. Il est exactement 19h. A moins que…

- Que ? demanda-t-il furieusement.

- Que vous n'ayez menti sur ce point ? Hermione fit un petit sourire. Les horaires que vous avez indiqués sont peut-être comme tout le reste de ce «dossier » (elle appuya bien sur ce mot de façon ironique), des boniments.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer. Venait-elle de l'accuser ouvertement de mensonges ? Il respira un bon coup. Il avait besoin d'un elfe, et ne pouvait se permettre de mettre Granger à la porte au premier affront sous peine de devoir supporter la morale de McGonagall pendant des années. Il se tourna, regarda sa fenêtre, et dit, du ton le plus mielleux qu'il pût :

- Je n'ai pas menti. Si vous étiez ne serait-ce que la moitié aussi intelligente que ce que l'on dit de vous, vous le sauriez. Je pensais juste que vous m'enverriez une demande de rendez –vous par hibou.

- Le but de ce type d'enquête est de vérifier que vous pouvez vous occuper d'un elfe et que vous avez besoin de ses services. Venir chez les usagers de façon inattendue fait partie de mon travail. A l'improviste, les gens sont souvent eux-mêmes. Ils ne peuvent « tricher ».

Elle avait dit cela tout en commençant à faire le tour du salon.

- Cet endroit est très… sobre, parvint-elle à articuler.

Autour d'elle, elle ne vit qu'un vieux fauteuil, une bibliothèque remplie de centaines de livres et une bougie posée sur un guéridon. La cheminée n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné depuis longtemps et il régnait un froid polaire dans la pièce. Elle posa son sac par terre après en avoir extirpé un petit bloc et commença à prendre des notes.

« Diantre ! » pensa Severus. Comment devait-il réagir ? Son envie de la foutre à la porte, elle et son petit calepin ridicule était si forte qu'il dût continuer de regarder par la fenêtre pour se calmer. Il n'avait jamais essayé de faire semblant. Il avait toujours été… tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Froid. Et d'habitude, le simple fait de rentrer dans une pièce, ou de prononcer son nom suffisait à faire taire les plus téméraires. Tandis que cette petite gourde se promenait tranquillement chez lui, et critiquait la décoration, sans une once de frayeur ?

- Je, hum, pourrais voir le reste de la maison, ainsi que la chambre que vous pensez laisser à votre futur employé ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se tourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il la vit se tasser, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, et il en fut satisfait. Au moins son pouvoir d'intimidation était intact.

- Il n'y a rien à voir. Le reste de cette maison est à l'image de cette pièce, dit-il doucement. Quant à l'elfe, je lui ai mis un lit dans la cave, à côté de mon laboratoire de potions.

A ces mots, il vit le teint de Granger cramoisir, ce qui le fit sourire. Un sourire narquois et moqueur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… loger votre employé dans une cave. C'est une honte !

- Arrêtez avec ce mot stupide ! Ce n'est pas un « employé » ! C'est un elfe !

- Les elfes ont des droits, rugit-elle. Je me bats tous les jours pour cela !

- Les elfes sont des esclaves, et ils aiment ça, lui dit-il d'un ton doucereux. La plupart continue à servir leur maître jour et nuit, sans un galion de salaire.

- ILS NE SONT PAS DES ESCLAVES !

Il la vit perdre totalement patience et décida d'appuyer encore plus.

- Ils en sont, tout comme les petits gratte-papiers comme vous.

Son ton se fit venimeux.

- Vous n'êtes rien qu'une prétentieuse qui veut user de son petit pouvoir pour laisser votre empreinte dans l'histoire.

A ces mots, il la vit lever la main et eu juste le temps de lui saisir le bras avant que la gifle ne claque. Tout en continuant de lui tenir le poignet, il s'approcha plus près, au point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il la fixa et lui cracha :

- Je vous INTERDIS de me toucher !

Elle réussit à arracher son bras de l'étreinte de Rogue.

- Je vous interdis de me parler de la sorte, Rogue !

- PROFESSEUR ROGUE!

- Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur. 12 ans sont passés, lui dit-elle. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre pour moi qu'un usager particulièrement désagréable. Et je suis là parce que VOUS l'avez demandé, ne l'oubliez pas.

Il ne l'oubliait pas. Mais qu'elle idée avait-il eu, bon sang !

- Vu l'état de votre… hum… maison, je crois qu'effectivement, un _employé_ vous serait d'un grand secours. Je crois aussi que je me dois de laisser une chance à tout le monde, malgré tout ce que vous faites pour la gâcher.

Seigneur. Gâcher les choses… c'était sa spécialité. Aussi, il se renfrogna, et lui dis, d'un ton aussi aimable qu'il pût :

- Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, Miss Granger.

Elle lui parut interloquée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lui fit ainsi faire le tour de la maison, et elle ne put que constater qu'il avait dit vrai. Le reste de la maison était aussi lugubre et froid que le salon. Quant à la cave, il y avait effectivement aménagé une chambre, avec un lit, une table de chevet, une petite armoire et une lampe. Ce n'était pas si mal visiblement puisque Granger le regarda d'un air surpris et pris des notes dans son fichu carnet.

De retour au salon, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et le dévisagea un instant avant de lui dire :

- Je mènerai cette enquête jusqu'au bout Rog… _Monsieur_ Rogue. Je vais tenter d'oublier votre attitude abjecte de tout à l'heure. Mais je vous préviens. Ce sera votre dernière chance.

Son ton se fit plus impérieux.

- Je viendrais dans quelques jours à Poudlard, comme mon enquête le prévoit, vous voir sur votre lieu de travail.

Il la vit avancer vers la porte, puis, juste avant de partir, elle sortit de la poche de son manteau un petit bocal. Sous ses yeux, elle regarda la petite flamme bleue qui dansait à l'intérieur. Elle murmura doucement :

- Je crois qu'il a plus besoin de toi que moi.

Elle ouvrit le bocal et d'un simple geste envoya la flamme dans la cheminée qui s'alluma instantanément et se mit à crépiter joyeusement.

Puis elle sortit, le laissant abasourdi par son geste.


	7. Chapter 7

Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et me donnent leurs avis! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde.  
Yuki: merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

Et merci à ma super relectrice: Quenotos!

Voici le chapitre 7! Le 8 arrive mercredi ou jeudi comme d'habitude. Moi j'attaque aujourd'hui la rédaction du 10!

_Disclaimer: Tout Appartient à JKR, je lui emprunte juste l'univers pour m'amuser._

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione se dépêcha de quitter cette rue sinistre et, dès qu'elle fût hors de vue, transplana chez elle. Sitôt arrivée, elle mit son pyjama et se prépara une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud. Puis elle alla se pelotonner sous sa couverture en compagnie de son vieux chat, Pattenrond. Elle était glacée. L'ambiance chez Rogue était si sinistre qu'elle en grelottait. Comment diable un homme pouvait-il vivre ainsi ? Elle reprit son carnet et réfléchit.

Rogue avait tout fait pour qu'elle parte, il l'avait poussée à bout volontairement, elle en était persuadée. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Déjà, parce que voir son intimité violée devait être insupportable pour lui. Ensuite, parce que ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui venait ainsi, chez lui. C'était elle, l'insupportable je-sais-tout. Une ancienne élève qui, si elle avait bien joué son jeu, ne tremblait plus devant lui.

Pourtant, la pièce qu'il avait aménagée pour son futur elfe était certes spartiate, mais fonctionnelle. Il n'était donc pas si sans cœur qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Quant au reste de la maison… elle était à l'image de l'homme : froide et sombre. Elle se souvenait de son visage lors de l'attaque de Nagini, ce visage qui reflétait la peur et la tristesse. Et lorsqu'elle avait envoyé son Patronus chercher de l'aide, elle n'y croyait plus. Pourtant il avait pu être sauvé. Quand McGonagall avait vu arriver la loutre d'Hermione, elle avait décidé d'envoyer une équipe pour les aider. Puis, alors qu'il était encore à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Hermione était allée témoigner, avec Harry et Ron, devant le Magenmagot. Elle avait préparé sa défense, comme elle l'avait fait pour Buck, et comme elle s'apprêtait bientôt à le faire pour les elfes de maison. Et il avait été gracié. Elle avait alors continué sa vie, oubliant presque ce professeur qu'elle avait détesté et que, pourtant, elle avait sauvé. Et Minerva avait probablement raison après tout, il avait sans doute besoin d'être sauvé. A nouveau.

- Tu veux que je te dise, murmura-t-elle à Pattenrond en le caressant, ce type à une vie bien triste.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle quittait son bureau pour aller déjeuner au chaudron baveur, elle remarqua une agitation particulière sur le chemin de traverse. Une assemblée compacte de sorciers était agglutinée devant le magasin de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure. Quelques jeunes aurors tentaient de garder la foule à l'extérieur du magasin. Hermione s'approcha doucement et demanda à un jeune homme ce qu'il se passait.

- Ils viennent de retrouver le frère de Madame Guipure… Apparemment il est mort.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Toute à sa réflexion, elle aperçue Ron qui venait de transplaner. Elle s'approcha un peu et lui demanda rapidement des informations.

- Je n'en sais pas bien plus que toi encore. Harry est sur place depuis ce matin. Moi j'étais sur une autre affaire, on vient de me prévenir. On se voit ce soir au chaudron baveur, ok ?

Ron fila dans le magasin en se faufilant à travers la foule. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et partit déjeuner. La journée lui sembla longue jusqu'au soir. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle imagina le pire : un meurtre.

Harry et Ron lui donnèrent raison le soir venu.

- Encore une attaque des Détraqueurs, lui dit Harry. Ils agissent de nuit apparemment, lorsque les gens sont endormis. Le temps qu'ils réagissent, ils sont déjà embrassés. Ils n'ont pas le temps de faire apparaître leur Patronus. Monsieur Guipure dormait dans le magasin depuis quelques semaines suite à son divorce. Il avait combattu Voldemort pendant la première guerre et avait caché certains élèves chez lui lorsque les Carrow devenaient trop… enfin tu vois quoi…

Ron but une gorgée de Bierraubeurre et ferma les yeux. Hermione se douta qu'il pensait à sa famille, qu'il avait à nouveau peur pour elle. Harry ne paraissait pas plus rassuré. Avec Ginny et les enfants… Heureusement elle était seule. Finalement la seule qui risquait quelque chose, c'était elle. Elle ne mettait la vie de personne d'autre en danger.

- S'il te plait, fait attention à toi, lui glissa Ron.

- Je ne me suis jamais jetée tête la première dans les ennuis MOI, messieurs, dit-elle en riant.

- On est sérieux Hermione. Le département est sens dessus dessous, on n'a aucune piste. On sait juste que les victimes sont des anciens combattants… et tu as joué un rôle clé pendant la bataille.

- Pas plus que vous deux Ron !

Les trois amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler des différentes théories du ministère, et à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait tout à coup. Pourquoi, plus de dix ans après, il y avait ce genre d'attaques ? Hermione s'enflammait, débattait, réfléchissait… et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait revivre, malgré le danger. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle fût rentrée chez elle, elle se dit qu'elle avait sans doute fait tout son possible pour les créatures magiques… un changement de poste pour quelque chose de plus passionnant se dessinait petit à petit dans son esprit. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle aille dormir, et vite. Demain serait un grand jour : elle allait voir travailler Rogue.

Le lendemain, elle remit son tailleur gris et son manteau. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'attacher correctement les cheveux cette fois ci. Elle les noua juste très rapidement en queue de cheval à l'aide d'un sort et fila vers Poudlard. Elle avait prévenu Minerva de sa visite, c'est pourquoi la directrice l'attendait devant la grande porte. Elle la mena à son bureau et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Le cours de Rogue avec les 7ème année commençait à 10h. Elles avaient donc tout le temps de papoter. Hermione lui expliqua qu'elle appréhendait un peu sa visite, aux vues de ce qui s'était passé au domicile de Rogue.

- J'ai failli le gifler ! Il est si insupportable. Je pense qu'il m'a menée à bout volontairement.

- C'est bien possible, lui répondit Minerva d'un ton doux. Il sait qui tu es et ce que tu as fait pour lui. Il sait aussi qu'aujourd'hui il est à un tournant de sa vie et qu'il a besoin d'aide. Mais il n'est pas prêt à l'admettre. Je suis heureuse que tu aies pris le dossier de cet homme à cœur.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il fasse tout pour m'y aider. Toutefois, il a aménagé une pièce correcte, et s'est montré un peu plus aimable sur la fin de ma visite. Peut-être pourrais-je reconsidérer sa demande ? Je pourrais lui envoyer Karacter. C'est un cousin de Kreattur, et il a le même caractère heu… sympathique.

Elle se mit à sourire. « Tel maître, tel elfe ».

- Il le servira, mais saura lui dire non et ne se laissera pas faire si Rogue est trop odieux avec lui.

- Cela me semble être un bon compromis, Hermione. Mais… ton enquête n'est pas encore terminée, si ?

Minerva sembla inquiète.

- Non je dois le voir travailler aujourd'hui, voir comment il se comporte avec d'autres êtres humains. Puis je le convoquerai pour lui donner la réponse de notre service. Et enfin j'irai le voir une dernière fois, lorsque son elfe aura pris ses fonctions depuis quelques semaines, pour voir comment cela se passe.

- Bien, bien.

La vieille dame triturait sa tasse de thé, semblant réfléchir.

- Un problème, Professeur ?

- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, Hermione. Mais non, aucun problème. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Hermione la remercia alors pour le thé, se leva et partit rejoindre la classe de Rogue.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je m'amuse juste un peu avec le monde merveilleux de JKR_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer parmi les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de 7ème année, Rogue manqua une respiration. C'était aujourd'hui que Granger venait ! Il avait réussi à ne plus penser à l'entrevue détestable qu'ils avaient eue chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se raisonne. S'il se débrouillait bien, elle ne viendrait plus qu'une fois.

Il la vit s'installer au fond de la classe, à côté de cet imbécile de Walters. Elle sortit à nouveau son ridicule petit carnet à spirale et s'installa, prête à écrire. D'un coup de baguette, il ferma la porte, se débrouillant pour la faire claquer. Il la vit sursauter. Elle n'était donc pas si à l'aise. Bien.

- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Patronus ?

Rogue tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Bien sûr, aucun de ses petits imbéciles n'avaient pris la peine de lire une seule page de leur manuel de défense contre les forces du mal depuis le début de l'année! Il sentit la colère gronder en lui. Quand soudain, il vit se lever une main. Pas une main timide. Non, une main qu'il connaissait bien. Une main qui avait failli le gifler quelques jours auparavant.

- Vous n'êtes pas là depuis 5mn, Granger, que vous essayez déjà de vous faire remarquer? Vous voulez observer ? très bien ! Mais ne vous avisez pas de perturber MON cours.

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant. Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers la fautive, désireux de savoir qui mettait leur professeur d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Il put entendre Walters lui glisser à l'oreille « Ne nous le mettez pas en rogne, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme il peut être… ». Il entendit distinctement Granger répondre « sadique, oui je sais. J'ai… ». Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir à l'assemblée pour avoir la satisfaction de voir Hermione se remettre droite, et se taire.

- Le Patronus est le reflet de vos pensées les plus joyeuses. Il sera votre bouclier face aux Détraqueurs, que nous avons étudié la semaine dernière. Il apparaît sous la forme d'un animal, qui est symbole de votre personnalité, mais aussi de ce qui vous rend heureux.

Severus s'arrêta. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lily. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit et appela l'une des élèves de Gryffondor assise au premier rang.

- Rabnott ?

Pendant que l'élève montait sur l'estrade, l'air terrifiée, il jeta un œil à Granger. Elle semblait hypnotisée par ses propos.

- Bien. Pensez à un événement particulièrement heureux de votre vie. Vous allez tenter de canaliser cette énergie positive jusqu'à votre baguette. La formule est _Expecto Patronum._

La fille ferma les yeux, tendit sa baguette et récita la formule. Il ne se passa absolument rien. Dépitée, elle se tourna devant son professeur. Celui-ci la toisa de toute sa hauteur, et lui demanda d'un air narquois.

- A quel événement avez-vous pensé ?

- Au jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre, répondit-elle.

- Cela ne suffit pas ! Je vous parle d'un souvenir heureux, qui vous a marqué profondément.

Sa voie se fit onctueuse.

- Par exemple le jour où vous avez réussi à obtenir une gloire si longtemps convoitée. Brankovitch !

Un solide gaillard de Serpentard se leva.

- Pensez-vous que le jour où vous avez raflé la coupe de Quidditch aux Gryffondors sera suffisant ? demanda-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Oui, je le pense Professeur.

Le garçon pris un air supérieur, puis cria, en levant sa baguette en l'air :

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM_

Un très mince filet bleuté sorti de sa baguette, et s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

Rogue regarda le reste de la classe et, d'un coup de baguette, fit s'envoler tables et chaises. Il donna comme instruction de tenter de faire apparaître un Patronus avant la fin de l'heure. Puis il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et observa la scène. Il vit ses élèves discuter entre eux, se concentrer, lever leur baguettes… mais rien n'apparût. A la fin du cours, il leur donna a chacun 30cm de parchemin à faire sur le rôle du Patronus, ainsi que l'obligation de s'entraîner. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'avant de sortir, une élève lui demanderait :

- Pourriez-vous nous montrer Professeur ? Je veux dire… peut être que si nous voyons à quoi c'est censé ressembler…

Sa voix était nerveuse. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et s'apprêtait visiblement à fondre en larmes. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une voix s'éleva au fond de la classe :

- _Expecto Patronum !_

Une magnifique loutre apparût, et se mit à gambader joyeusement autour de sa propriétaire qui la regardait avec un sourire. Rogue se tût. Il regarda la loutre, puis mit fin à l'enchantement en mettant tout le monde à la porte. Puis, une fois tous les élèves partis, il s'approcha d'Hermione. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- Nous ne sommes pas dans une salle de spectacle !

- Voir les choses permet de mieux les comprendre ! Je veux dire… Un sorcier tel que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à montrer sa puissance magique. Est-ce que… hum… vous avez des difficultés à…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire une telle chose, petite sotte ? Qui a aidé votre imbécile d'ami à retrouver l'épée de Gryffondor, si ce n'est mon Patronus ?

Hermione ne dit rien. Il avait raison, mais elle semblait mal à l'aise, comme si elle se doutait qu'il lui avait menti sur ce sujet. Elle baissa la tête, et attrapa son sac. Puis, s'approchant de la porte, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit :

- Je viendrais à votre domicile dans une semaine, vous donner la réponse pour votre elfe. Après 19h, cela va sans dire.

Il la vit franchir la porte et soupira. Non, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire apparaître son Patronus devant une salle remplie d'élèves, ou bien sa crédibilité risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Puis il s'assit et repensa à Hermione un instant. Elle faisait vraiment de la _belle magie_. Elle était puissante, ça il en était convaincu depuis longtemps. Mais on sentait autre chose. Elle y mettait toute son âme... et aussi son cœur. Un peu comme Lily… non pas comme Lily. Plutôt à la manière de Lily. Mais elle était différente. Moins belle sans doute, plus intelligente peut-être…

Tout à sa réflexion, il décida d'aller manger. Il ne remarqua même pas que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y avait pas que Lily qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas pour les reviews: je les adore!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous! En ce lundi matin, voici le nouveau chapitre :)  
Vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude: je publie deux chapitres par semaine. Je vais essayer d'en publier 3 cette fois ci (attention, je ne promet rien!). Le chapitre 12 est d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture!

J'en profite aussi pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de si gentilles reviews (en théorie j'ai répondu à tous le monde). Merci à Lusyne également :)

Et merci à Quenotos!

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, je m'amuse juste avec ses personnages et son univers!_

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione, quant à elle, ne se soucia pas vraiment de Rogue dans les jours qui suivirent cette entrevue. Elle avait beaucoup à faire au bureau, sans compter l'anniversaire de Minerva qui arrivait le mois suivant. Elle avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous le soir même avec Harry et Ginny afin de préparer la soirée qui verrait son amie fêter ses 85 printemps. Tous les professeurs seraient présents ainsi que de nombreux anciens élèves de Gryffondor, la maison dont elle avait été, durant de nombreuses années, la directrice. Elle pensait également inviter les anciens membres de l'ordre. Cette fête aurait probablement lieu dans la grande salle et dans le parc de Poudlard.

Elle devait aussi faire face à une nouvelle qui l'avait bouleversée. La veille, Hannah était venue la voir pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait démissionner. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et, afin de mieux s'occuper de son futur bébé, avait décidé de changer d'emploi. L'occasion s'était présentée lorsqu'elle avait appris que Tom, le patron du chaudron baveur, allait prendre sa retraite. Après quelques jours de réflexion avec Neville, elle avait décidé de reprendre l'établissement. Cette nouvelle avait laissé Hermione sans voix. Hannah était devenue une véritable amie. Sans compter que le travail dans le service de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques ne la satisfaisait plus autant. Elle avait donc pris, elle aussi, une décision : trouver un nouveau poste où elle s'épanouirait davantage. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris quelques contacts au service de justice magique.

Le soir venu, Hermione se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur, et fût étonné de voir Ron en compagnie d'Harry. Ils semblaient soucieux. Elle s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? On dirait que vous venez de voir Voldemort en personne !

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis invitèrent Hermione à s'asseoir. Elle les vit jeter un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite afin de vérifier que personne ne les entendait. Son sourire disparu aussitôt. Ils avaient l'air _VRAIMENT_ très inquiets.

- On vient de passer une semaine de dingue, lui souffla Harry. Je n'étais pas rentré à la maison depuis deux jours. Ron a dormi au bureau lui aussi. On a cherché qui commanditait les attaques.

- Et vous avez trouvé ?

- Non, malheureusement.

Harry soupira.

- Mais on a trouvé un lien. Un lien entre toutes les attaques.

- Et quel est-il ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron puis lança :

- C'est Rogue !

Hermione n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Rogue ? Que venait-il faire dans cette histoire ?

- Harry, tu ne vas pas recommencer… On a passé des années à ne pas être d'accord sur ce point. Rogue est du bon côté ! Enfin tu as vu ses souvenirs Harry !

Ron intervint alors :

- Non mais Hermione, écoute un instant !

- Non, je n'écouterais pas. Vous avez toujours eu vos petits coupables : Rogue, Malfoy…

- Pour Malfoy j'avais raison ! la coupa Harry.

- En partie raison. Tu sembles oublier pourquoi, et pour qui, il a fait ce qu'il a fait.

Hermione avait une voix de plus en plus aigüe. Visiblement elle prenait les choses très à cœur.

- Calme-toi Hermione, lui fit Harry. Je t'ai dit que le lien était Rogue, je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il était coupable de quoi que ce soit.

- De toute façon… commença –elle à s'emporter.

Tout à coup, Hermione se tue. Elle venait de comprendre la phrase de son ami.

- Oh ! fit-elle. Allez-y, expliquez-moi.

- Après de très nombreuses recherches, des heures et des heures de travail, nous avons découvert que toutes les personnes attaquées avait soit aidé, soit été aidées par Rogue.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- L'un des jeunes que nous avons trouvé. C'était un jeune moldu dont les parents avait été tué par une armée de Mangemorts. Un crime gratuit, anti moldu. Visiblement, il était encore très jeune quand c'est arrivé, et Rogue l'avait laissé s'enfuir. Il avait dit aux autres qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de « finir le travail ». Mais en réalité, il l'aurait aidé à s'enfuir.

- Monsieur Guipure, enchaina Ron, avait caché des étudiants de Poudlard, à l'époque où Rogue était directeur, à sa demande. Et il en est ainsi pour TOUTES les victimes.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le ou les coupables devaient donc bien être d'anciens Mangemorts.

- Lucius ? demanda-t-elle tout haut.

- On a rapidement écarté cette piste, fit Harry. Il est toujours à Azkaban et se comporte en sorcier modèle. Il ne cherche qu'une seule chose : à sortir pour bonne conduite et reprendre ses petits trafics d'influence. Quant à Drago, il essaye d'oublier tout ça. Il s'est marié et à un fils… je crois qu'il est innocent.

- Mais alors qui…

- On ne sait pas, continua Ron. Quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour maîtriser les Détraqueurs. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des proches alliés de Voldemort sont morts pendant la grande bataille. On y travaille, mais on n'a pas de piste pour l'instant. Celle qui, pour l'instant, nous pose question c'est…

- C'est ?

- C'est toi, Hermione.

- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent des regards embarrassés. Harry continua la discussion :

- Tu l'as sauvé, c'est grâce à toi qu'il est encore en vie. C'est grâce à toi qu'il est libre… alors on se demande si le but de toutes ses attaques, ce n'est pas de te tuer, toi. Avant Rogue bien sûr. Tu as sauvé le traitre, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je ne suis pas plus en danger que toi Harry ! Ou toi, Ron ! Vous aussi, vous l'avez défendu, vous aussi, vous étiez là quand j'ai envoyé mon Patronus à McGonagall !

- Oui mais tu as plaidé sa cause devant le Magenmagot, et aujourd'hui, visiblement tu le défends encore !

- Comment ça ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il qu'ils pensent à cette histoire d'enquête ?

- Nous sommes allés voir Rogue hier, nous l'avons interrogé. C'est comme ça que nous savons qu'il avait aidé ce gamin il y a plus de dix ans. Et c'est comme ça que nous savons qu'il est toujours en contact avec toi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! cria presque Hermione. Il a besoin d'un elfe de maison, et je fais l'enquête moi-même pour l'aider à l'obtenir.

- Et que crois-tu que va faire celui qui est derrière tout ça ? Tu imagines un peu : deux traitres à son maître pour le prix d'un seul !

- C'est ridicule ! Je dois juste retourner le voir une fois pour lui donner le résultat de l'enquête. Après je ne m'occupe plus de lui.

- On va quand même te mettre sous protection, on ne sait jamais.

Hermione soupira. Avoir un Auror sur les talons ne la réjouissait pas. « Qui ? » demanda-t-elle simplement. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire, de toute façon.

- On ne peut pas te le dire, fit Ron. Des gens que tu ne connais pas forcement. On ne doit pas se faire repérer. Mais tu seras sous étroite surveillance. Tu y retournes quand, chez Rogue ?

- Demain soir. Et je le reverrai probablement à l'anniversaire de McGonagall, le mois prochain. C'est tout.

- Tu sembles déçu de ne pas le revoir ? fit Harry, étonné.

- Il est plus humain que tu sembles le croire, Harry. J'aurai aimé avoir l'occasion de parler un peu plus avec lui.

Ron leva les yeux et regarda Harry.

- Plus tu seras loin de lui, mieux ça vaudra, Hermione.

Hermione se tut. Elle termina son verre et décida de rentrer chez elle. Arrivée à son appartement, elle réfléchit un instant. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre la confortait dans son idée : oui, Severus Rogue était un être malheureux et désœuvré. Intelligent aussi, et très humain. Sans doute quelqu'un de bien qui avait mal tourné à un moment de sa vie. Mais qui avait tout fait pour se pardonner lui-même de ses actes, même si elle se doutait qu'il n'y était jamais arrivé. Il se reprocherait sans doute toute sa vie ces morts inutiles… et celle de Lily. Hermione ressenti alors une pointe d'amertume à l'égard de la mère d'Harry. Sans elle, cet homme n'aurait peut-être pas autant souffert.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle alla se coucher. Demain, elle retournerait le voir.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires!

_NB: vous avez pu remarquer pour les besoins de ma fic, j'ai déplacé l'anniversaire de McGonagall (qui normalement est née en Octobre) au mois de juin. J'essaye de coller un maximum à l'univers original, mais, pour le coup, ça m'arrangeais de lui donner quelques mois de plus :)_


	10. Chapter 10

__Comme j'ai un peu de temps, je vous publie un chapitre dès aujourd'hui et, si vous êtes sages, un autre vendredi :)

Merci pour vos encouragements, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup!

_Disclaimer: L'univers appartient à JKR. Je ne fais que l'emprunter pour m'amuser un peu._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Cela faisait une semaine que Severus Rogue était impatient. Il s'était rendu compte le matin même que ce qui faisait que les journées lui semblaient si longues étaitprécisément ce sentiment : l'impatience. Les repas dans la grande salle l'avaient toujours exaspéré, mais là c'était diffèrent. Ils l'exaspéraient toujours, mais en plus ils étaient longs. Le temps semblait s'étirer de plus en plus, comme si les journées duraient 48h au lieu de 24. Et plus les jours avançaient, plus ce sentiment était fort. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il lui était souvent arrivé de s'ennuyer. A l'époque où il donnait des cours de potions avec les premières années par exemple, lorsque les étudiants ne différenciaient pas une racine d'Aconit d'une tête de coquelicot. Ou encore lorsqu'il allait à certaines réunions de l'ordre et qu'il devait rester diner avec Weasley et compagnie. Mais là, il s'ennuyait profondément tout le temps. Le seul moment animé de sa semaine était lorsqu'il avait vu débouler Potter et son ombre Weasley qui étaient venus lui parler d'un gamin qu'il avait sauvé quelques années plus tôt. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils venaient le voir pour l'interroger sur une histoire vieille de plus de dix ans, mais leur avait répondu, le plus « aimablement » qu'il put. Environ un quart d'heure après le début de leur entretien, il avait vu arriver également McGonagall :

- Vos élèves vous attendent Severus, avait-elle dit d'un ton doux.

Puis elle avait tourné la tête et avait vu les deux garçons.

- Potter ? Weasley ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient « des choses à dire au professeur Rogue ».

- Est-ce par rapport à Miss Granger ? avait-elle demandé.

Rogue avait blêmit. Pourquoi parlait-elle donc de Granger ? Certes il avait un peu pensé à elle cette semaine mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi il y avait pensé. Il vit les deux gamins se regarder d'un air effaré et Potter posa immédiatement la question à Minerva :

- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a à voir avec lui ? avait-il demandé d'un air pincé.

- Hé bien vous devez être au courant qu'elle mène une enquête sur Severus pour l'obtention d'un elfe de maison.

- Non, nous ne le savions pas, murmura-t-il.

- Et que ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? avait demandé Rogue d'une voix froide.

- Rien, rien…

Potter avait semblé soucieux, mais ne s'était pas étendu sur la question. Cela l'avait laissé perplexe, mais il n'en montra rien et les deux Aurors étaient rapidement partis après cela. Il avait fini sa journée en se demandant pourquoi, tout à coup, en plus de son ennui, il avait ressenti une certaine appréhension. Quelque chose se préparait, et il ignorait quoi. Et, en plus, cela avait un rapport avec Granger.

Le lendemain, en se levant, il se senti étonnement de bonne humeur. D'aussi bonne humeur qu'il pouvait l'être, ce qui était loin d'être visible de l'extérieur. A dix heures, il avait vu rentrer dans sa classe les 7ème année qui lui avait tous remis leur devoir sur le sortilège du Patronus. Et il avait entendu Walters dire à la fille qui avait failli pleurer la dernière fois :

- J'ai trouvé ça assez simple finalement, avec la nana de l'autre jour qui a fait apparaitre la loutre…

La « nana » ? Rogue avait reniflé d'un air outragé, avait retiré 10 points à Walters pour « bavardage intempestif », puis, pendant que les élèves s'étaient remis à l'entrainement, avait songé que cela faisait une semaine que Granger était venue. Donc, si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, elle viendrait le voir ce soir. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il s'était senti si impatient ces derniers jours ? Oui, sans doute parce que si elle acceptait sa demande, un elfe viendrait l'épauler, et qu'il aurait une vie un peu moins misérable. Convaincu par la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé, il attendit donc le soir avec « joie ». Les points s'envolèrent un peu moins ce jour-là, le repas de midi le vit manger en compagnie de ses collègues sans mots dire, et il ne vociféra presque pas lorsqu'une élève le bouscula sans le faire exprès dans le couloir (il se contenta d'un regard noir). En résumé, c'était une excellente journée. Avant de rentrer chez lui, Minerva vint le voir. Elle lui parla quelques minutes de son emploi du temps pour les deux semaines d'examens qui arriveraient dans un mois, ainsi que des copies qu'ils auraient à corriger. Le voyant ne rien remettre en question, elle lui demanda :

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Severus ? Je ne vous ai vu hurler contre personne aujourd'hui.

- Cela pourrait bien commencer, rassurez-vous, lui avait-il répondu d'un ton mielleux.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir ainsi, c'est tout. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec les résultats de l'enquête d'Hermione ?

Son air de ne pas y toucher l'avait agacé. Pourquoi parlait-elle de cette petite prétentieuse à longueur de temps ?

- Si elle me donne un elfe, alors oui, cela aura un rapport.

- Oh ! L'elfe, oui évidemment, avait-elle ajouté, tout sourire.

- Evidemment, avait-il murmuré, sans comprendre.

Il avait alors pris congé de la vieille dame qui continuait de sourire et était rentré chez lui.

Arrivé à son domicile, il commença, comme à son habitude, par s'installer dans son fauteuil, lorsqu'il décida d'aller vérifier quelque chose dans sa cuisine.

Parfait, se dit-il tout bas.

Il venait de trouver du thé. D'un coup de baguette, il mit une casserole d'eau à bouillir et fit apparaitre deux tasses ainsi que deux cuillères et du sucre.

« Au moins, elle ne se plaindra pas d'avoir froid cette fois-ci ! »

Puis il regarda l'heure : 19h. Parfait. Elle allait arriver.

* * *

Hermione se dépêcha pour rentrer chez elle. Comme les beaux jours commençaient à poindre à l'horizon, elle avait été travailler dans une petite robe, certes toute simple, mais qui n'était pas assez distinguée pour se rendre au domicile d'un usager. Surtout chez Rogue. Elle était donc partit un peu plus tôt, avait pris une bonne douche et avait enfilé un tailleur. Elle n'avait pas choisi le gris cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas parce que Rogue était austère qu'elle devait l'être aussi. Elle avait donc enfilé un ensemble beige et avait soigneusement coiffé ses longs cheveux. Puis elle allait attraper son sac lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit, elle eut la surprise de voir Harry.

- Tu ne devrais pas ouvrir la porte comme ça, sans demander qui est là, lui dit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que son ami voulait la protéger, mais cela devenait un peu excessif.

- Tu crois que les Détraqueurs frappent avant d'entrer, Harry ?

Son air amusé sembla calmer le jeune homme.

- Où vas-tu dans cette tenue ? Tu es bien… élégante ?

Il sembla étonné.

- Je suis toujours élégante !

Harry leva les sourcils.

- Enfin… non pas toujours. Tu sais à quel point tout ça me parait superficiel. Mais ce soir, je vais voir… hum… Rogue, alors je n'allais pas m'y rendre en pyjama quand même !

- Oui je sais où tu vas. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je me charge de ta protection ce soir. Je préfère que ce soit moi… je resterai impasse du tisseur avec un collègue, afin de vérifier qu'il ne t'arr… qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

Hermione remarqua que son ami continuait de la détailler des pieds à la tête.

- Il y a un problème, Harry ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Non rien… je trouve juste que tu fais bien des efforts pour aller chez Rogue.

- Harry, non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé ? Enfin… c'est de Rogue dont on parle là !

Harry la regarda d'un air contrit puis fini par éclater de rire.

- Oui tu as raison, c'est totalement ridicule !

Hermione faillit lui dire que non, ce n'était pas ridicule, juste un peu bizarre d'imaginer ce genre de chose. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup par certains aspects, c'était vrai, mais de là à imaginer qu'elle veuille le… séduire ? Non, c'était inenvisageable. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle tout en saisissant son sac, comment diable une femme pourrai-t-elle _séduire_ cet homme ? Il n'était pas du genre à se retourner sur une jolie fille, et encore moins à l'inviter.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle attrapa le bras d'Harry et qu'ils transplanèrent ensemble impasse du Tisseur. Son ami lui dit rapidement au revoir et partit dans la ruelle, probablement rejoindre son collègue pour sa surveillance. Hermione se dirigea vers le vieux portail, respira un bon coup, et alla taper à la porte.

* * *

A vendredi! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous! Nous voici arrivé au chapitre 11 de cette fic qui en comprendra 16. J'en suis à la rédaction du 15 et je pense la terminer fin de semaine prochaine. J'essayerai donc de maintenir ce rythme de 3 publications par semaine qui semble vous plaire. J'en profite pour vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews (j'adore!) et ces encouragements :) Je pense avoir répondu à tous le monde sauf aux anonymes à qui je dis un chaleureux: merci!

Merci Quenotos pour tes conseils et tes encouragements!

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, je m'amuse, c'est tout!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

- Vous êtes en retard, lui siffla-t-il dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Je pensais que votre ardeur à me casser les pieds allait de pair avec la ponctualité.

- Bonsoir, je suis ravi de vous revoir, moi aussi, lui répondit-elle froidement.

Décidemment il était vraiment infect!

Elle pénétra dans la maison, et frissonna. Les beaux jours n'avaient pas réchauffé cet endroit. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un simple geste alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Elle éclaira également la pièce sombre de quelques bougies.

- Faites comme chez vous, surtout, lui dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

- C'est ce que je fais, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Je ne peux pas travailler dans le noir, ni dans le froid. J'ai besoin d'un minimum de confort que voulez-vous.

Elle continua de lui sourire devant son air pincé, et sortit le dossier rose de son sac, ainsi que son petit carnet. Puis elle prit place sur un fauteuil.

- Hum, nous voici donc arrivés au terme de l'enquête, Monsieur Rogue. Mes visites m'ont permis d'évaluer votre capacité à avoir un elfe à votre service et à le traiter convenablement. Aussi, j'ai le plaisir de vous allouer un elfe pour une période, reconductible, d'un an, avec un mois d'essai. Karacter…

- Karacter ?

- Oui c'est le nom de votre elfe. Karacter donc sera là dès lundi, du matin au soir, pour vous aider dans les tâches de la vie quotidienne.

Hermione cria alors le nom de l'elfe qui apparût dans un « plop » sonore. Il était assez laid, même pour un elfe. Ses yeux globuleux étaient injectés de sang, et il manquait quelques dents à son sourire qui paraissait cependant assez gentil.

- Miss ? lui dit-il en se courbant le plus bas qu'il pût.

- Karacter, je te présente ton nouveau…hum…patron, Severus Rogue. Tu travailleras chez lui désormais.

- Bien, Miss.

- Karacter ? fit Rogue d'un ton froid. Amène-nous du thé !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'elfe se tourna vers Rogue d'un air furieux.

- Karacter est un elfe libre ! Le maître ne pourra pas donner d'ordre à Karacter avant lundi, et il ne pourra pas lui demander tout ce qu'il veut ! Karacter ne se laissera pas faire ! Karacter vient travailler pour aider, il n'est pas un esclave !

Devant l'air outré de Rogue, Hermione intervint.

- Karacter à raison, _Monsieur_ Rogue. Il me semble que nous en avons déjà discuté ensemble.

- Certes, lui répondit-il, cinglant.

Hermione regarda alors l'elfe et lui demanda d'un ton doux :

- Pourrais-tu aller nous chercher du thé_, s'il te plait_.

L'elfe se pencha à nouveau, répondit « oui miss » et partit en trottinant dans la cuisine. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le plateau qu'avait préparé Rogue quelques minutes auparavant. Il plaça les tasses sur le guéridon, leur mit un sucre chacun, versa une touche de lait dans le thé d'Hermione et se tourna vers Rogue.

- A lundi, Monsieur.

Puis il claqua les doigts et disparut.

- Vous devriez boire votre thé, il n'est pas très chaud, fit Hermione.

Elle se sentit toute joyeuse. Cette enquête était désormais terminée : Rogue avait son elfe, Minerva ne pourrait rien lui reprocher, et Karacter avait suffisamment de répondant pour ne pas se faire exploiter.

- Vous revenez donc dans un mois, si je ne me trompe ?

La joie que ressentait Hermione s'envola d'un seul coup. Elle se trouva gênée tout à coup.

- Euh… hum, non. Ça ne sera pas moi.

Elle crût voir passer une lueur de déception dans les yeux de Rogue. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. Pourquoi serait-il déçu ?

- Je quitte le service de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques.

- Vous… quoi ? s'emporta-t-il

- Je quitte le service. J'ai demandé une mutation. Je vais au département de justice magique. Je commence lundi moi aussi.

- Ridicule !

- Je ne vous permets pas, fit-elle alors. Je fais quand même ce que je veux !

Elle le vit se diriger vers la cuisine afin d'y poser sa tasse, et entendit distinctement Rogue soupirer.

- Cela vous cause-t-il un souci ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Aucun, répondit-il. Vous faites bien comme bon vous semble. Je n'ai pas envie de voir un autre bureaucrate dans votre genre chez moi, c'est tout.

- Il sera aussi impartial que moi, si c'est ce qui vous gêne. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- J'avais besoin de changer. Je m'ennuyais de plus en plus là-bas. J'avais besoin de me sentir utile à nouveau pour quelqu'un. Les elfes ont gagné en autonomie et en reconnaissance, mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de nouveaux défis. Mon cerveau va finir par s'atrophier sinon…

Elle continua ainsi à parler, sans se rendre vraiment compte de qui était en face d'elle. Rogue s'était assis en face, et l'écoutait sans mot dire.

- Et puis avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, ces attaques…

Rogue se releva d'un coup et s'écria :

- Quelles attaques ?

- Oh oui vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant… le bureau des Aurors à tout fait pour que la gazette se taise pour l'instant. Ils ne veulent pas créer de mouvements de panique… mais je suppose qu'à vous, je peux en parler. Eh bien, des gens ont été attaqués par des Détraqueurs qui les ont embrassés et les ont laissés là, pour ainsi dire mort. Des sorciers, mais aussi des moldus…

- Qui…

- On ne sait pas, le coupa-t-elle. Ils sont sans dessus dessous depuis des jours, mais n'ont pas de piste. Vous avez dû avoir la visite de Ron et d'Harry ?

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla réfléchir, et fini par murmurer :

- Le gamin est mort, c'est ça ?

- Je…

Hermione baissa les yeux et fini par souffler :

- Oui, il est mort il y a quelques jours. Mr Guipure n'est pas non plus mort d'une crise cardiaque comme cela a été annoncé, mais bien d'une attaque de Détraqueurs.

Le regard de Rogue sembla s'éclairer d'un seul coup.

- C'est pour ça que vos deux imbéciles d'amis sont venus à Poudlard ! Ils pensent que c'est moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! Ils ne pensent pas que c'est vous qui commanditez tout ça, mais ils pensent que vous êtes lié à chacune des victimes, oui.

- Ils ont raison visiblement…

- Ils pensent aussi que vous êtes en danger, que la dernière victime sera… vous.

- Cela me semble logique oui, en effet.

- Mais ils vont trouver le coupable ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. La mort ne me fait pas peur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Beaucoup de gens ne voudraient pas que vous mourriez.

Rogue ricana et lui lança d'un ton de plus en plus venimeux:

- Ah oui ? Qui ? Cette chère Minerva qui s'est mis en tête de me voir « heureux » ? Ou bien Potter et son courageux copain ?

- Moi ! Je vous ai sauvé une fois, ne l'oubliez pas !

- JE NE VOUS AI RIEN DEMANDE ! lui cracha-t-il alors. RIEN !

- Que…

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que ces attaques ont eu lieu ? Parce que je suis en vie figurez-vous. Vous et vos grands sentiments altruistes ont provoqué tout ça ! Si j'étais mort, alors personne ne voudrait se venger du traitre !

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir !

- Et pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Il se pencha alors tout prêt d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Vous aussi êtes en danger, vous en avez conscience ? Vous m'avez sauvé, donc vous êtes presque au même niveau que moi dans l'esprit de celui qui fait tout ça.

- Je le sais. Harry et Ron m'ont prévenue. Mais je ne regrette rien.

- Et pourquoi, petite sotte ?

- Parce que je vous ai sauvé, parce que je ne vous ai pas laissé mourir comme un renégat. Parce que vous avez pu être réhabilité aux yeux du monde sorcier. Et que je trouve ça bien.

- Et au nom de votre « bien » des gens se font tuer ! VOUS allez vous faire tuer !

- NON ! lui cria-t-elle alors. Ils se font tuer parce qu'un cinglé l'a décidé. Ce n'est pas à cause de vous !

- JE NE VEUX PLUS MORT ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS MOURRIEZ !

Hermione le regarda bouche bée, puis se releva d'un coup et fonça dans la cuisine. Elle en revint avec deux nouvelles tasses fumantes de thé. Elle les posa sur le guéridon et lui dit alors :

- Asseyez-vous et calmez-vous. Essayez de réfléchir à qui pourrait faire ça. Qui pourrait suffisamment vous en vouloir pour être prêt à tuer ?

Rogue se tût alors et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il approcha sa tasse fumante de ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée. Cela sembla le détendre.

- La seule à qui je pense c'est Bellatrix, mais elle est morte pendant la bataille…

- Qui alors ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi à débattre, et à réfléchir sur l'identité du coupable. Elle le vit plusieurs fois se lever, et répondre à ses questions. Elle, elle tentait d'analyser tout ça, comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec Harry et Ron.

Elle ne partit que très tard dans la nuit. Elle sourit en pensant à Harry qui allait encore se faire des idées. Elle l'imaginait déjà aller voir Ron et lui dire « tu te rends compte, elle est restée chez lui jusqu'à deux heures du matin ! ». S'ils savaient !

Et puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte tout de suite, tout au fond de sa tête, une petite phrase s'était infiltrée, et restait là, sagement. Cette petite phrase qui se répétait de plus en plus dans son esprit. La phrase que Rogue lui avait dite, sous le coup de la colère.

« Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez ».

* * *

Alors, une idée sur l'identité du coupable? La suite lundi! En attendant donnez-moi votre avis :)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 12 que vous attendez tous, j'en suis sûre! J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos reviews (presque 75... wahou!) ainsi que les revieweurs anonymes. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tous le monde mais je vais m'y atteler, promis!

Un grand merci à Quenotos!

_Disclaimer: je ne suis pas sûre que JKR aimerait ce que je fais de ses personnages et de son univers... mais je lui emprunte quand même!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Un mois était passé depuis sa visite chez Rogue. Hermione avait commencé son nouvel emploi au sein du Département de Justice Magique, ce qui lui permettait d'être beaucoup plus en contact avec Ron et Harry. Le bureau des Aurors, en effet, travaillait en étroite collaboration avec son service. Ce poste la passionnait et elle avait le sentiment de revivre. Mais elle fût effroyablement déçue de l'attitude du ministère face à cette vague de crimes. Elle avait l'impression de revenir aux sombres heures où la bataille finale se préparait. Rien ne filtrait, rien ne se disait, tout se taisait. A croire que personne n'avait retenu la leçon !

Ron et Harry continuaient, avec quelques autres, à travailler dur pour retrouver qui était derrière tout ça. Mais aucune autre attaque n'avait eu lieu et, petit à petit, beaucoup de leurs collègues se désintéressèrent de cette affaire.

- C'est l'arroseur arrosé, avait dit un jour Karl, un vieil Auror proche de la retraite. Ce gars n'a pas su se protéger lui-même des Détraqueurs et il est mort quelque part. Pas une grosse perte si tu veux mon avis.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de le chercher, avait répondu Hermione, outrée que l'on puisse oublier si vite ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle en avait discuté avec Harry et Ron, qui ne baissaient pas les bras et continuaient de chercher une piste. Elle aussi, de son côté, cherchait une solution. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient rien, aucun indice. Et que les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus réapparût depuis la mort de Monsieur Guipure.

Hermione avait aussi autre chose en tête. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Rogue et à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle en était venue rapidement à la conclusion qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre avec tous ces morts sur la conscience. Elle comprenait de plus en plus l'attitude bienveillante de Minerva à son encontre, et la froideur dont cet homme était capable. Il s'était attaché à une personne, une seule fois, et il en payait chaque jour le prix. Elle était donc ravie de la dernière décision qu'elle avait prise avant de quitter le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques : allouer à Severus Rogue un elfe de maison.

Le premier samedi du mois de juin arriva rapidement, et, avec lui, la grande fête d'anniversaire de McGonagall. Les étudiants avaient eu leur autorisation pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avant leurs examens pour se détendre, et la grande salle, vide de tout élève, avait été décorée avec soin par le Professeur Flitwick, dont tout le monde connaissait le bon goût. Les elfes de Poudlard travaillaient sans relâche depuis deux jours pour présenter les plus beaux plats et les mets préférés de la directrice, et Hagrid faisait sans arrêt des allers et retour pour ramener des fleurs et des plantes de toutes sortes que Neville avait cultivé pour l'occasion.

Hermione s'était également préparé. Après de très nombreuses hésitations, elle avait choisi une longue robe bleue, saupoudrée de petites étoiles d'or. Elle avait demandé à Ginny de l'aider pour dompter ses épais cheveux elles avaient réussi à les lisser, à grands renfort de produits capillaires onéreux. Le tout restait très simple mais d'une grande élégance. Lorsqu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent pour les emmener à la fête, ils ne purent retenir un sifflement admiratif.

- Wouah, Hermione, fit Ron. Tu es superbe !

Hermione rosie légèrement et remercia Ron d'une petite voix. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était sentie obligée de se faire belle. Ginny lui avait bien posé la question, lui ayant demandé en riant si elle comptait rencontrer le prince charmant lors de l'anniversaire d'une vieille dame. Mais Hermione avait simplement répondue que Minerva méritait que l'on fasse des efforts pour elle, que c'était évident. Elle avait bien vu son amie échanger un regard entendu avec Harry et Ron mais avait préféré ne pas relever la chose.

Arrivé à Poudlard, elle se surprit à regarder qui était là. Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- Non, voyons, je regarde juste si les anciens Gryffondors sont arrivés. J'ai hâte de revoir Parvati, Lavande, Dean et les autres. Et puis j'aimerai bien revoir Luna, savoir un peu ce qu'elle est devenue.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, ils s'installèrent à table. Les professeurs étaient également assis, et elle croisa le regard de Rogue. Elle se sentie rougir lorsqu'il lui fit un discret signe de tête, puis se concentra sur son assiette. Lorsque le diner fût terminé, les tables s'envolèrent et tout le monde se mit à discuter bruyamment. Minerva tapa alors dans ses mains pour demander le silence.

- Mes chers amis, commença-t-elle. Je suis particulièrement heureuse de vous recevoir ici, dans ce château qui fût, pour beaucoup d'entre nous, comme une deuxième maison. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire un discours qui, à coup sûr, pourrait m'arracher quelques larmes, alors n'en disons pas davantage. Musique !

Une douce mélodie se fit alors entendre, et quelques couples commencèrent déjà à valser au centre de la salle. Hermione se dirigea vers ses amis et demanda des nouvelles de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Elle apprit que Lavande cherchait toujours l'amour, et que Luna s'était mariée. L'après-midi s'annonça long lorsqu'elle vit Ron inviter Lavande qui se mit à ricaner bêtement, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny tournoyaient déjà comme des fous.

* * *

Severus Rogue n'était pas du genre à changer ses habitudes. Mais la présence de son elfe avait eu un effet positif sur sa garde-robe. Aussi, il portait toujours la même redingote noire, ainsi que son éternelle cape, mais il pouvait en changer tous les jours. De plus, le fait de manger un repas chaud tous les soirs lui avait permis de regagner un ou deux kilo, ce qui le rendait un peu moins maladif. Cependant, Rogue resterait toujours Rogue, et jamais il n'avouerait à qui que ce soit que ce changement pouvait avoir un effet positif sur lui. Il tempêtait toujours autant sur quiconque l'enquiquinait, et restait tout aussi cynique et narquois qu'il l'avait toujours été. La perspective de cette journée ne l'enthousiasmait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde, mais McGonagall avait insisté sur sa présence. De plus, il s'était surpris à se demander si Granger serait là, et avec qui, chose qui l'avait passablement agacé.

Il était arrivé juste avant le repas, s'était installé sans mot dire et l'avait cherchée du regard. Elle était là, assise à côté de Weasley, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle le regarda à son tour et lui fit un timide sourire. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu à souffrir, pour l'instant, des attaques.

Lorsque McGonagall avait lancé les festivités, il s'était un peu éloigné et était resté en retrait. Il avait regardé Hagrid et Madame Maxime danser joue contre joue et cette vision l'avait écœuré pour le reste de la journée. Puis, petit à petit, il s'était approché de la porte, prêt à partir.

- Severus ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de vous remercier pour votre présence !

Fichtre ! Le départ discret était compromis.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je ne serais pas venu si _vous_ ne m'y aviez pas obligé, répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

- Ne soyez donc pas si rabat-joie, pas aujourd'hui, Severus. Laissez à une vieille dame le plaisir de fêter son anniversaire. Dites-moi…

Elle regarda de gauche à droite, puis fixa son regard dans les yeux de son invité.

- Vous ne comptez inviter personne à danser ?

Rogue soupira.

- Encore une de vos lubie ridicule ?

- Voyons Severus, vous savez danser, je le sais. Je vous avais surpris, à l'époque, en train de vous entrainer dans une salle de cours.

- Que…

- Juste avant le bal des septièmes années voyons. Vous vouliez l'inviter, je le sais, mais elle a...

Il frémit un instant, et répondit un laconique :

- Préféré Potter.

- Et vous voulez vraiment qu'aujourd'hui, cela recommence ?

- Qui…

- Ne faites pas l'innocent. J'ai bien vu comment vous la regardiez. Vous n'allez quand même pas, à nouveau, _manquer de courage_ ? Elle appuya volontairement sur la dernière phrase.

Rogue la dévisagea. Puis il la vit lui sourire et partir à la rencontre d'Arthur et Molly afin de les remercier de leur présence.

Il n'avait jamais manqué de courage. Il n'était pas un _lâche_, et il ne supportait pas qu'on pense cela de lui. Il enragea, soupira, et commença à s'avancer vers le centre de la salle.

* * *

Aller! Avouez que vous me détestez! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis! A mercredi!


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous! Voici donc le chapitre 13 :)  
Alors pour répondre aux reviews, non Rogue ne dansera pas de Gangnam style et n'invitera pas Ron lol! Sinon, sur un ton plus serieux je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je le fais dans la journée, promis! Aller, place à la danse!

Oh! Et merci Quenotos de relire, de corriger et de m'aider pour cette histoire!

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les perso à JKR, moi je m'amuse!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Alors qu'Hermione commençait à trouver le temps long, elle eue la joie de voir Minerva s'approcher d'elle. Celle-ci la gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant et la remercia de sa présence. Puis, d'un ton plus bas, elle lui murmura :

- Vous êtes vraiment très en beauté, ma chère. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné de ne vous voir arriver avec personne…

- Je suis venue avec mes amis, Minerva. Je… n'ai pas de cavalier.

- Hum… oui bien sûr, avec Monsieur Weasley tout s'est terminé il y a longtemps. Mais peut-être… enfin peut être que quelqu'un d'autre…

La vieille dame sembla un peu gênée.

- Non il n'y a personne, la coupa Hermione. Merci de vous préoccuper de mon bien-être, mais mon travail me suffit amplement pour l'instant.

Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé venir accompagnée, mais qu'aucun homme ne trouvait vraiment grâce à ses yeux.

- Et puis je suis difficile, voyez-vous. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me stimule…

- Être difficile, c'est ce qui vous permettra de trouver la perle rare. Et peut-être que celle-ci n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez. Il suffit parfois juste de savoir où regarder.

Hermione lui sourit alors, tandis que Minerva s'éloignait pour aller saluer Rogue, qui semblait, tout comme elle, avoir envie de s'éclipser. Elle soupira alors, pris un verre et commença à le siroter distraitement. Elle songea que d'ici une petite heure elle pourrait partir sans avoir l'air trop impoli. Elle regardait les couples tournoyer et danser. Elle était heureuse de voir Harry et Ginny s'amuser comme des fous. Voilà un couple bien assortie, pensa-t-elle, deux êtres qui allaient vieillir ensemble.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas que Severus Rogue se tenait juste derrière elle, sans mots dire. Sentant une présence elle se retourna d'un coup et émis un petit cri de surprise.

- Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, continuant de la fixer, puis, sans lui demander son avis, la pris par la main et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'avait enlacé, gardant cependant une distance raisonnable entre eux, et avait commencé à la faire valser.

- Vous auriez pu me demander mon avis ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie de danser _avec vous _?

- Tout le monde danse, lui répondit-il alors, de son habituel ton dédaigneux. Vous vouliez vraiment passer pour la seule femme que personne n'avait envie d'inviter ?

Hermione enragea. Ne pouvait-il pas lui parler correctement, sans être insultant, pour une fois ?

- On gagne toujours à être aimable, vous savez, lui dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, et ne dit rien, continuant à la faire tourner. Hermione fût cependant surprise de voir que Rogue pouvait danser si bien. Elle se laissa guider et décida de simplement profiter de l'instant. La musique était douce et enivrante. Hermione tournoya donc avec lui ainsi, pendant de longues minutes, oubliant un peu où elle était et qui la faisait danser. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, elle le regarda dans les yeux, un peu déçu que ce soit fini, avec une soudaine envie de s'approcher de lui d'un peu plus près. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que, non seulement la musique c'était tût, mais également l'assemblée. Elle tourna la tête et vit que tout le monde les fixait. Ils s'étaient tous arrêté de discuter, de bouger ou de boire. Ils étaient là, à les regarder. Ron avait la bouche ouverte et semblait gober les mouches tandis qu'Harry la dévisageait l'air de dire « je le savais ». Elle vit également une ou deux personnes chuchoter. Seul Minerva souriait. Elle n'eue pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle vit Rogue se retourner. Elle l'entendit distinctement murmurer « ridicule » et le vit traverser la salle et partir sans un mot.

Severus quitta le château le plus rapidement qu'il pût, il avait hâte de passer le lourd portail pour pouvoir transplaner chez lui. Il s'était rendu ridicule en écoutant McGonagall. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il danse avec elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas refusé ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour passer pour un parfait goujat ! Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallût que ce moment soit si… sympathique ? Rogue soupira en s'approchant du portail, quand il entendit une petite voix aigüe derrière lui.

- Pourquoi partez-vous ?

Il ne répondit rien, continuant d'avancer sans la regarder.

- Répondez-moi ! commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Pourquoi m'avoir invité, et pourquoi _fuyez-vous_ maintenant ?

- Je ne fuis pas.

- Si, parfaitement, vous fuyez. Pourquoi m'avez-vous invité à danser ? Vous saviez que les gens le remarqueraient ! Vous saviez que, compte tenu de qui vous êtes, vous alliez faire parler !

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup et se retourna brusquement.

- De qui je suis ?!

- Oui, ne faites pas l'innocent ! Severus Rogue, inviter une femme à danser ? Non mais… vraiment !

- Je vous ai invité parce que McGonagall me l'a demandé, vous deviez lui faire pitié je suppose, lui cracha-t-il.

- Je…

- Je me suis rendu complètement ridicule par votre faute! Remarquez, rien que pour voir la tête de cet imbécile de Weasley, cela en valait la peine !

- Je ne vous permets pas de traiter Ron…

Il la toisa et la coupa d'une voie doucereuse.

- Ha ! Vous ne me permettez pas ? Et bien sachez, miss je-sais-tout, que je permets bien ce que je veux… Je vous suggère donc de retourner dans la grande salle et de vous faire inviter par un petit prétentieux dans votre genre, avec qui vous pourrez rire de _qui je suis_.

Hermione le regarda et ne dis plus rien. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été blessé dans son amour-propre ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être insultante, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais, mettez-vous à ma place. Vous me méprisez depuis des années, et là, d'un coup, vous me faites danser, pour ensuite vous enfuir, sans dire un mot.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Minerva avait pitié de vous, je vous l'ai dit, et m'a demandé de vous faire danser.

- C'est donc _uniquement _pour ça ?

Il la fixa, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans ceux d'Hermione qui était comme hypnotisé par ce regard. Elle voulut se rapprocher un peu plus quand elle le vit fermer les yeux. Il se retourna vers le portail et dit simplement :

- Oui, c'était uniquement pour ça !

Et il transplana, la laissant seule dans l'allée déserte du château.

* * *

Bon alors je sais je suis toujours aussi sadique, vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude! La suite vendredi. En attendant, que pensez vous que fera Hermione? Et Rogue est-il honnête avec elle? Hop hop hop: reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous. Nous voici arrivé dans la dernière ligne droite de cette fic. Il restera donc deux chapitres après celui-ci que je publierai lundi et mercredi prochain. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle vous plairait à ce point là, vraiment merci pour tous ces compliments :)  
Je remercie tous les anonymes qui m'ont laissé de gentils messages, les revieweurs (en théorie j'ai répondu à tout le monde) ainsi que les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise en favoris.  
Merci Quenotos pour tes conseils et la relecture!

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR, je les emprunte et j'en fais... ça! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Hermione enrageait. Elle était si en colère contre elle-même ! Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se faire duper à ce point-là.

Lorsque Rogue avait transplané, elle était d'abord restée sans comprendre. Puis elle avait rejoint la grande salle où la musique avait repris, et où les couples s'étaient remis à danser. Harry et Ron l'attendaient dans un coin. Dès qu'elle était rentrée, ils l'avaient questionné. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité et, surtout, pourquoi avait-elle accepté de danser avec lui ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cela, et une affreuse migraine commençait à la tenailler. Aussi elle avait pris congé de ses amis, essayant de les rassurer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait remercié Minerva puis était rentrée chez elle. Pourtant, et même si elle essayait d'oublier cet incident, son esprit ne la laissait pas en paix. Alors, le lendemain, après une nuit très mouvementée, elle se fit une tasse de café et essaya de répondre aux nombreuses questions qui la taraudaient. Et petit à petit, les réponses lui vint, une par une. Rogue était bien un salaud, celui qu'on lui avait toujours décrit. Oui, il avait sauvé des vies et avait même été prêt à sacrifier la sienne, mais pourquoi ? Pour lui-même, pour SA rédemption, pour SON pardon. Il avait sauvé des vies presque par accident, se dit-elle rageusement. Et s'il avait été « aimable » et avait semblé inquiet pour elle, ce n'était que par intérêt. Pour SON intérêt : avoir son elfe et le garder. Cet homme n'était bien que sournoiserie et aigreur ! Comment avait-elle pu voir en lui autre chose ? Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'en creusant bien, elle trouverait, peut-être, un homme bien ?

La semaine entière fût à l'image de son dimanche. Hermione était exécrable, agacée d'avoir été ainsi manipulé par Rogue. De plus l'enquête piétinait toujours. Elle fût donc très heureuse de voir arriver le vendredi, premier jour de ses vacances, synonyme d'un repos bien mérité.

Il avait été prévu de longue date que le vendredi suivant l'anniversaire de Minerva serai l'occasion d'une réunion de famille chez les Weasley. Bien sûr, Hermione y était invitée et elle décida que ça lui remontrait le moral de voir cette grande famille enfin réunie. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Molly l'accueillit à bras ouvert, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'allait pas si mal après l'incident survenu à Poudlard. Georges était là avec sa femme, Angelina, et leur petit garçon, Fred, crapahutait sur le tapis du salon. Harry n'était pas encore arrivé avec Ginny et les enfants, et Ron avait envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'il serait en retard. Dans le jardin, Charly, Percy et Bill discutaient tranquillement pendant qu'Arthur essayait d'allumer un feu « à la méthode moldue ».

- Il veut nous faire un _barbe cuit,_ chuchota Molly à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Un… Oh ! Un Barbecue ? Je… je crois que je vais aller l'aider, répondit Hermione en voyant le pauvre Arthur devenir rouge vif à force de souffler sur un vieil exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

La journée fût des plus agréables, malgré quelques incidents de _barbecue_ (Georges avait, entre autre, trouvé hilarant de jeter quelques pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste dans le brasier, ce qui avait des étincelles et avait mis le feu à un gnome qui passait par là). Ron était arrivé à 14h, un peu essoufflé, et était accompagné de Lavande, qui, à son habitude, riait à gorge déployée. Molly n'en fit cas, et salua la nouvelle venue avec chaleur.

Mais le soir arrivant, la migraine d'Hermione repris de plus belle. Elle tenta de prendre une potion anti douleur, mais rien ni fît. Elle décida donc, à regret, de rentrer se coucher. Elle salua à nouveau tous les Weasley et transplana chez elle.

* * *

Severus Rogue était rentré chez lui de bien méchante humeur. Le dimanche était le jour de repos de son elfe et celui-ci avait décidé de partir, dès le samedi soir, rendre visite à son cousin, resté chez les Potter. Il fulmina seul, chez lui. Il s'était laissé piéger, il était devenu faible et vulnérable par SA faute. Il s'assit donc, la tête entre les mains, et soupira. Seul, sans aucun témoin, il pouvait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : se morfondre. Il passa ainsi tout le week-end, ne se laissant aucun répit. Il eût le sentiment que, pendant cette danse, il n'avait pas respecté la mémoire de Lily, qu'il s'était laissé manipulé par McGonagall… il l'avait toujours su : ouvrir son cœur, c'était pour les faibles. Il l'avait fait une fois, et en payait chaque jour le prix. Comment avait-il pu oser penser recommencer ? Surtout qu'elle était en danger, qu'il allait peut être même la perdre. Et puis elle était si jeune… il n'avait eu l'air que d'un imbécile et d'un idiot.

Minerva le vit arriver le lundi matin de fort méchante humeur. Des cernes avaient creusé son visage déjà cireux, et il semblait encore plus exécrable qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle ne sembla pas s'en étonner, le gratifia d'un simple « bonjour » et le laissa se diriger vers sa salle de cours où les examens pratiques de défense contre les forces du mal allaient se dérouler pour les cinquièmes années, tout au long de ces deux jours. Puis, le mercredi, il surveillerait les écrits des BUSES le matin et des ASPICS l'après-midi. Puis viendrait, en fin de semaine, la pratique pour les septièmes années. Heureusement pour les élèves, il était accompagné d'un membre du ministère. Il ne pourrait donc pas se venger sur eux, ni sur leurs notes.

Les cinq jours passèrent finalement assez vite, Rogue ayant l'habitude de peu dormir et de vivre avec ses regrets. Il commençait à ranger les dernières copies lorsqu'il vit passer deux étudiants de septième année dans le couloir. Ceux-ci ne l'avait pas vue et ricanaient bruyamment. Ils parlaient de la fête qu'ils étaient en train d'organiser dans leurs salles communes. L'un d'eux expliqua qu'il avait réussi à faire passer en douce du whisky pur feu, juste devant le nez de Rusard, lui faisant croire que c'était une simple potion anti-stress pour les examens. Son ami pris une voie forte et lui dit, d'un ton moralisateur :

- Ce n'est pas bien, Fisher, de faire ce genre de chose. Serdaigle est une maison respectable…

L'autre éclata de rire et lui dit, avec une voie de jeune enfant :

- Oui, Professeur, je ne le ferai plus. Je ne dirais plus de mensonges.

- Tu me copieras dix fois la phrase « Je ne dois pas faire passer de Whisky devant le nez de notre charmant concierge et je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ».

Rogue releva la tête d'un seul coup. Il se préparait à punir les deux gamins lorsque la dernière phrase prononcé par l'un deux l'avait fait réagir.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »

Il laissa là sa mallette avec ses dizaines de copies et partit, le plus vite qu'il pût.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se tenait devant l'entrée d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Le départ, dix ans plus tôt, des Détraqueurs, n'avait pas rendu l'endroit agréable pour autant. L'ilot, planté au beau milieu de la mer, était sombre et froid. Aucune forme de vie n'avait l'air d'avoir survécut à cet univers inhospitalier. Et pourtant, de nombreux sorciers étaient prisonniers ici, et y vivaient. Rogue frissonna. Même lui n'aurait peut-être pas supporté cet endroit.

Un garde lui ouvrit. Il était petit et gros et ne paraissait pas très intelligent. Son regard était vide, comme totalement absent. Il regarda Rogue puis, sans un mot, le laissa passer. Il ne lui demanda ni qui il était, ni qui il souhaitait voir. Il se tenait là, comme un membre de la garde royale, sans bouger.

Rogue franchi la porte, s'arrêta un instant et passa la main devant les yeux de l'homme qui ne réagit pas.

- Quel est votre nom ? demanda Rogue d'un ton suspicieux.

- Gordon Chorley, gardien de la prison d'Azkaban. Sa voix était froide, sans vie.

Rogue le stupefixa, par mesure de sécurité, les hommes soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium pouvant être redoutablement dangereux. Il avança et pénétra plus profondément dans les couloirs. Il revit, dans certaines cellules, de vieilles connaissances, d'anciens Mangemorts pour la plupart. Arrivé au fond du couloir du premier étage, il passa devant une cellule qui ne ressemblait en rien aux autres. Au centre se tenait une femme dont l'allure n'était pas celle d'une prisonnière habituelle. Elle portait une robe d'un vieux rose des plus hideux. Par-dessus, elle avait mis sur ses épaules un cardigan pelucheux rose foncé. Elle avait vieilli, un peu maigri, mais son allure était toujours celle d'un vieux crapaud. Elle était toujours cette petite bonne femme trapue, avec sa grosse tête et ses yeux ronds. Au mur, Rogue remarqua les assiettes, décorées de chat, qui avait orné, pendant un an, le bureau de cette femme à Poudlard. Son lit était recouvert d'un épais édredon rose, et, en son centre, dormait un chaton tacheté. Il était roulé en boule, la tête cachée entre ses pattes. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle posa la tasse de thé, qu'elle était en train de déguster, sur une petite table et se leva, un large sourire hypocrite fendant son visage. Elle minauda, de sa voix aigüe de petite fille :

- Severus, quelle joie de recevoir votre visite.

- Dolores, dit-il alors d'un ton bas, la bouche serrée.

* * *

Alors, surpris? Vous vous attendiez à elle ou pas? N'hésitez pas, donnez moi votre avis! A lundi!


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous! Bon voilà... c'est l'avant dernier chapitre... je publierai la fin mercredi (attention va falloir être trèèèèèèèèèèèès sage!). J'en profite pour vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme et vos encouragements! Je remercie bien sûr les revieweurs mais aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes :)  
Merci Quenotos pour m'avoir aidé sur ce chapitre difficile!

_Disclaimer: Rien à moi, même pas Roguinouchet snif snif! Tout à JKR!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi j'ai fait le déplacement jusqu'ici ? dit Rogue.

Ombrage le regarda, conservant toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit le tour de la petite table et sortie une baguette de sa manche. Rogue pointa alors la sienne sur l'horrible femme mais celle-ci n'eut qu'un petit mouvement et ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

- Je m'en doute, oui, Severus. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je savais qu'un jour, vous me rendriez visite. Allez-y, installez-vous. Vous prendrez bien un petit quelque chose ?

Rogue n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Comment cette satanée bonne femme avait pu obtenir une baguette ? Il fixait l'objet sans comprendre.

- Oh ! la baguette vous perturbe, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle de son habituelle voix doucereuse. Sachez, _mon ami_, qu'on arrive à tout quand on s'en donne les moyens. Après de nombreuses années de bons et loyaux services au sein de cette prison, on m'a accordé une faveur : celle de posséder un chat. J'adore les chats.

Sa voix était toujours aussi mielleuse et sucrée.

- Un fléreur que vous avez réussi à dresser sans doute, marmonna Rogue, les lèvres pincées.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Le fléreur est un animal remarquable n'est-ce pas ? On dirait juste un innocent petit chaton, mais c'est pourtant un animal intelligent et d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Bien dressé il se prend d'une passion sans borne pour son maître au point de faire n'importe quoi pour lui… comme aller voler une baguette par exemple.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors. Pourquoi avoir fait tuer tous ces gens?

Ombrage émit un petit rire, comme si la réponse allait de soi et lui répondit de sa petite voix d'enfant :

- Parce que vous êtes un traitre, _mon cher_. Un traitre et un menteur. Je n'aime pas les menteurs.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle reprit place derrière sa table.

- Vous êtes _complètement_ folle.

Elle le fixa, et tout à coup sa voix se fit d'une froideur à glacer le sang.

- J'aime l'ordre, Rogue ! L'ordre et la discipline. Chaque chose à sa place, chaque homme à sa _juste_ place ! Chaque traitre à son sang doit être puni pour ce qu'il a fait ! cracha-t-elle.

Son regard était celui d'une démente. Elle tapa de son gros point sur la table, comme hystérique.

- Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvaient remettre notre monde dans le droit chemin, et vous l'avez TRAHIT ! Vous, Potter et cette sale petite de sang de bourbe ! Sa voix se radoucie. Mais leur temps est compté croyez moi.

Rogue commença à réfléchir rapidement à une façon de la neutraliser.

- Ne la traitez pas de sang de bourbe, marmonna-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

- Elle a aidé Potter et Dumbledore à créer une armée, prête à soulever le ministère. Elle m'a volontairement livrée à ces hybrides démoniaques. Elle DOIT payer. Ce soir elle va payer. Mes nouveaux _amis _vont s'occuper d'elle.

- Les Détraqueurs ne sont les amis de personnes.

- Ils le sont, du moment qu'on leur trouve de quoi se nourrir, minauda-t-elle d'une voie aigüe. Et puis, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avaient promis quantité d'âmes pour se repaitre… Imaginez comment ils ont pu accueillir celle qui allait leur permettre de se venger !

Elle se releva alors, et alla jusqu'à son lit où le chat dormait toujours. Elle se mit tendrement à le caresser, ce qui le réveilla instantanément. L'animal se tourna, fixa Rogue et se mit à siffler et à cracher. Il remarqua que ses oreilles étaient immenses.

- Lorsque Moebius m'a retrouvé une baguette, j'ai pu demander de _l'aide_ à ce brave Gordon. Vous avez dû le croiser à l'entrée… il est gardien ici. Il m'a révélé que quelques Détraqueurs avaient survécut et se terraient quelque part en Europe de l'Est. C'est Moebius qui, à ma demande, a été les trouver. Les animaux n'ont pas le même contact avec les Détraqueurs, vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?

Considérant qu'il en savait suffisamment, il neutralisa d'un simple coup de baguette le fléreur, le foudroyant sur place. Ombrage se mit à rire et fixa Rogue froidement.

- J'ai eu le temps de tout connaitre de vous en 10 ans. Mes sympathiques compagnons d'infortune m'ont livré quantité de détails sur votre misérable existence. Allez-y, allez la sauver cette infâme petite garce ! Vous êtes INCAPABLE de vous défendre contre les Détraqueurs... Ce soir, ils auront deux âmes félonnes pour le prix d'une !

Rogue commença à entendre des jurons et des pas précipités. Des hommes étaient en train de courir vers lui. Ils avaient dû faire une ronde et trouver le corps de Gordon. Sans compter qu'ils étaient probablement tous soumis au sortilège de _l'Imperium _et devaient avoir pour ordre de le tuer.

Ombrage souriait toujours lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette et cria

- IL EST ICI !

Il se retourna et vit arriver deux hommes. L'un d'eux cria « c'est lui ! » et commença à tendre sa baguette. Rogue le neutralisa et eut juste le temps de se baisser. Une lumière verte passa à quelques millimètres au-dessus de sa tête et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Ombrage leva alors sa baguette et tenta d'infliger un _doloris_ à Rogue qui l'évita de peu. Il visa Ombrage mais celle-ci était sortie de sa cellule et avait été rejoindre le gardien. Rogue parvint à courir vers une colonne de pierre derrière laquelle il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir rapidement : Granger était en danger. Il visualisa les lieux et le couloir qu'il venait de traverser quelques minutes auparavant. Pas de fenêtre, pas de porte, rien. Juste ce long couloir. Il inspira une bouffée d'air et roula sur le sol et, d'un seul geste, stupefixa l'homme, qui se retrouva projeté en arrière et alla s'écraser contre le mur épais de la prison. Alors qu'Ombrage hurlait AVADA KEDAVRA et qu'une lumière verte jaillit en direction de Rogue, celui-ci leva sa baguette et d'un geste sûr, renvoya le sort qui alla s'écraser contre une cellule. Puis il s'écria :

- Experlliarmus !

Celle-ci poussa un petit cri strident, sa baguette lui échappant des mains. Ses gros yeux meurtriers foudroyaient Rogue.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour elle !

Celui-ci la toisa et lui dit d'un ton bas :

- Vous avez de la chance. _Petrificus Totalus _!

Il se mit alors à courir, sa cape volant derrière lui. Il traversa tout le couloir. Il entendait les prisonniers qui scandaient son nom. Tous le connaissaient, et tous devaient être heureux qu'Ombrage ait voulu le tuer. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il continuait d'avancer, la baguette tendue. L'atmosphère sombre de la prison le rendait encore plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs et on le sentait plus déterminé que jamais. Enfin, Rogue sortit, fit quelques pas à l'extérieur et put transplaner.

* * *

Hermione était arrivée, épuisée, dans son petit appartement. Elle s'était déshabillée, avait posé avec soin ses vêtements sur une chaise de la salle de bain, avait pris une douche et enfilé sa chemise de nuit, puis s'était réchauffée avec un bol de chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à lire ne serait-ce qu'une page quand elle s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le vent s'était levé, et il faisait de plus en plus froid dans la chambre d'Hermione. Le fait que c'était le mois de juin aurait pu éveiller les soupçons de la jeune femme mais celle-ci dormait si profondément qu'elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Ni du froid, ni de la fenêtre de sa chambre restée ouverte, ni des deux silhouettes qui venaient de pénétrer chez elle. Le froid se fit de plus en plus intense, le souffle chaud d'Hermione commençant à faire de la buée. Pattenrond s'était redressé, la queue dressée. Il sifflait et crachait contre les deux intrus, mais ne pouvait défendre sa maitresse. Celle-ci, dans son sommeil, ressentie que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'un danger la guettait. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux d'un seul coup et ne pût que voir l'immense bouche des deux Détraqueurs au-dessus d'elle. Les visions les plus noires s'emparèrent alors de la jeune femme, toute envie de vivre la quittant d'un seul coup. Elle revit la mort de sa grand-mère, lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans et sa mère qui pleurait de désespoir. Et la grande bataille avec tous ses amis morts… Tonks, réduite en cendres par sa tante, et avec qui elle s'entendait si bien, et puis Fred qui l'avait tant faire rire et dont il ne restait plus grand-chose après l'explosion provoquée par Rockwood, et Lupin… ce cher Lupin, son professeur préféré, tué par Dolohov… Elle revit leurs corps déchiquetés, meurtris. Elle ressentit à nouveau dans chaque parcelle de son corps le _Doloris_, infligé par Bellatrix qu'elle entendait hurler et rire comme une démente, et se revit là, allongée sur le sol glacé du manoir des Malfoy. Elle repensa à Cédric, et à Sirius… elle revit son ami Harry hurler.

Alors qu'elle se sentait prête à accueillir la mort comme une libération, elle fût prise d'un sursaut de vie et cria, sa main droite cherchant désespérément sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Elle sentit le souffle putride des deux créatures et paniqua. Elle tapota la table et ouvrit, sans pouvoir regarder, le tiroir, tâtonnant désespérément. Elle essaya de penser à un souvenir heureux mais avait beaucoup de mal à en retrouver un dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Tout à coup, les mots _EXPETCO PATRONUM _résonnèrent dans l'appartement et une magnifique loutre argentée apparue. Elle était immense, et d'une puissance telle que les deux Détraqueurs furent rapidement expulsés hors des lieux. Hermione repris alors ses esprits, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

* * *

Rogue avait directement transplané dans le petit quartier londonien où résidait Hermione Granger. Tout y était calme et silencieux. La plupart des gens étaient déjà profondément endormis. Severus grogna, et s'approcha d'un petit immeuble blanc. Si ce qu'il avait glané comme information, quelques semaines avant, sur Granger était exact, elle vivait au rez-de-chaussée. Plus il avançait, plus il ressentait un froid polaire lui glacer les veines. Puis il y eut un cri.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit voler la porte d'entrée, avança rapidement dans l'appartement et la vit, sur son lit, hurlant de terreur. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra. Il ne vit que de sombres souvenirs. Son père qui le traitait de monstre en le giflant violemment, Voldemort faisant tuer sa collègue par Nagini lors d'un « dîner »… et surtout Lily, sa Lily, sans vie dans ses bras, les cris de l'enfant hurlant et pleurant à côté de lui. Toutes ses images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et fixa Hermione. Petit à petit les images changèrent. Il la revit chez lui en train d'allumer la cheminée avec sa petite flamme bleue, ou en train de faire apparaitre un Patronus dans sa salle de cours… il se revit, avec elle, en train de danser et de tourner, il se revit en train de plonger les yeux dans les siens. Alors il put lever sa baguette et hurler :

- EXPECTO PATRONUM

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir apparaitre une magnifique loutre argentée qui chassa les Détraqueurs hors de la maison, les faisant fuir par la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Puis il regarda Hermione. Elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprit, haletante dans sa chemise de nuit blanche. Elle semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Elle commença par regarder sa table de nuit puis le sol, où sa baguette était tombée pendant l'attaque. Puis elle tourna les yeux et le fixa. Il se tenait toujours debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, sa cape noire frappant l'air derrière lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais resta muette. Il baissa sa baguette, la regarda une dernière fois et partit, sans se retourner.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Lachez-vous je veux tout savoir! Et à mercredi pour la fin!


	16. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous!

Hé oui, ça y est! Nous voilà au terme de cette histoire. J'espère avoir réussi à vous transmettre ce que j'avais en tête, la scène du Patronus de rogue restant celle qui me tenait le plus à cœur. Autant dire que pour la fin, je me suis mise une pression de fou! Je stresse vraiment à l'idée qu'elle ne vous plaise pas. Mais je suis restée, je pense, fidèle au reste de l'histoire et aux caractères des différents protagonistes.

J'en profite pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Merci, merci, merci! Et si vous connaissez des gens qui aiment les fics de ce style n'hésitez pas! J'adore les reviews et savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire!

Et merci Quenotos!

Allez, place à l'épilogue.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Du plus loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Minerva McGonagall, elle avait toujours voulu voir les gens s'aimer. Cela venait sans doute de son enfance, lorsque Minerva avait compris que seul l'amour pouvait réellement sauver des vies, et rendre heureux. Car même si son père, un pasteur moldu, avait perdu une partie de la confiance qu'il portait en Isobel, sa mère sorcière, lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé sa « différence », cinq ans après leur mariage, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme fou amoureux. Pourtant, Minerva sentait bien que « quelque chose » n'allait pas, et elle et ses deux frères souffraient de ne pas voir leurs parents totalement épanouis. Peut-être, se disait-elle alors, ne se ressemblaient-ils pas assez ?

Tout n'avais pas été rose dans la vie de Minerva et, si elle aimait voir les autres heureux, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé de son bonheur à elle. Après de brillantes études à Poudlard, à 18 ans, elle tomba éperdument amoureuse d'un moldu, Dougal McGregor. Mais elle eut si peur de renouveler l'erreur de sa mère qu'elle prit la décision de s'enfuir pour aller vivre chez les sorciers, plutôt que de l'épouser. Elle regretta son geste jusqu'au bout mais ne se décida jamais à revenir vers lui. Lorsqu'elle apprit, quelques années plus tard qu'il allait épouser une moldue du village, Minerva s'en trouva anéantie. Elle ne put se résoudre à fréquenter un autre homme, et continua sa vie, seule. Après sa brève carrière au ministère, elle revint à Poudlard comme enseignante de métamorphose et commença à observer les couples qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Elle comprit alors, petit à petit, tout ce que pouvait apporter à un être humain le fait de ne pas être seul. Elle souffrait de la solitude mais le souvenir de Dougal demeurait trop fort dans son cœur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle apprit sa mort qu'elle s'autorisa à enfin être heureuse, elle aussi. Elle se maria avec son ancien chef de service du ministère avec qui elle vécut heureuse trois belles années. A sa mort, ne supportant plus de vivre seule, elle décida d'emménager à temps plein à Poudlard. Elle ne pleura qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et ce fût ce soir-là. Et elle se fit alors le plus merveilleux des amis : Albus Dumbledore, qui vint la consoler. Jamais il ne fût question entre eux d'autre chose, mais elle ne fût plus jamais seule.

Alors que les années étaient passées, et que la guerre était terminée depuis longtemps, elle continuait à observer un homme : Severus Rogue. Si Hagrid et les autres avait pu trouver l'amour, lui restait toujours aussi seul et désœuvré qu'il l'avait toujours été. Hermione, un jour où elle était venue boire le thé pour parler de Wify, son elfe, lui avait révélé les souvenirs de Rogue que Harry avait vu dans la Pensine. Oh ! Elle savait qu'il restait fidèle à Lily, et qu'Albus lui avait accordé une confiance aveugle pour cela, mais quand même… après tout ce temps ? Alors elle l'observa de plus près : une maigreur à faire peur, des cernes creusées jusqu'au milieu des joues… elle décida que tout le monde avait droit d'être heureux.

Tout le monde, même Rogue.

Elle s'était mise alors à réfléchir. Quelle femme célibataire connaissait-elle ? Il fallait quelqu'un de rationnel et de très intelligent, avec un fort caractère pour supporter cet homme. Quelqu'un qui lui ressemble un petit peu, mais de plus humain. Puis elle avait repensé à Hermione. Elle aussi privilégiait sa carrière, elle aussi ne pleurait jamais… elle s'était rendue compte que ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup par certains aspects… alors elle avait manigancé. Très discrètement, parce qu'une vieille dame bien comme il faut ne fait les choses que dans l'ombre. Elle s'était juste débrouillée pour provoquer le destin. Et elle était fière de dire que cela avait fonctionné à merveille.

Minerva avait vu, un beau jour, arriver Hermione, totalement affolée dans son bureau. Elle avait demandé à la voir « de toute urgence ». Elle pensait que cela avait à voir avec la révélation placardée en première page de la gazette ce jour-là :

« Dolores Ombrage : le nouveau Voldemort ? »

Mais non.

Hermione lui expliqua que Rogue était venue la sauver d'une attaque de Détraqueurs, qu'elle serait morte s'il n'avait pas été là. Et puis elle s'était tue, l'avait regardée dans les yeux et lui avait demandé :

- Un Patronus peut-il changer ?

Alors Minerva, qui restait une femme profondément intelligente, lui avait répondue d'une voix douce :

- Je crois, Hermione, que tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Oui mais pour quelle raison, Professeur ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

- Une seule raison peut changer le Patronus d'un homme c'est… l'amour. Seul l'amour peut changer à ce point un être. Le Professeur Rogue t'as sauvée dis-tu… dois-je en déduire…

Hermione avait baissé les yeux et s'était mise à sangloter doucement.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi serait-il tombé amoureux de moi ? Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, je ne le trouve même pas…

- Tu es plus intelligente que ça, avait murmuré Minerva. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que _ça_. Que ressens-tu vraiment pour lui ?

- Rien ! Je ne ressens rien, avait-elle crié en se levant brutalement.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, je…

Hermione s'était tue une nouvelle fois, semblant réfléchir, puis elle avait levé les yeux vers Minerva et avait murmuré :

- Je ne sais pas. Je le trouve parfois mesquin, arrogant, froid… et à la fois si humain. Et son regard… J'étais si heureuse qu'il m'invite à danser, j'ai tellement aimé parler avec lui la nuit où nous avons cherché le coupable des attaques…

Minerva avait souri à la jeune fille qui avait fini par baisser les yeux et dit doucement :

- Tout de même… c'est Rogue !

- Et en quoi le fait que ce soit le _Professeur Rogue_ change-t-il quoi que ce soit ? N'a-t-il pas le droit d'être heureux ? N'as-tu pas le droit d'être heureuse, toi aussi ?

Hermione n'avais pas su quoi répondre. Elle avait regardé Minerva, avait souri et avait pris congé.

Un an était passé. Une longue année durant laquelle Hermione était revenue la voir plusieurs fois, toujours hésitante, parfois convaincue, d'autre fois, franchement hostile envers lui. Un an pendant lequel, Minerva le savait, ils se revoyaient régulièrement, pour préparer le procès d'Ombrage notamment. Un an pendant lequel Minerva avait observé le professeur Rogue. Elle l'avait vu changer, imperceptiblement. Elle avait même réussi à faire venir Karacter, en prétextant une formation en potions pour qu'il ait le droit d'aider « son patron ».

- Le maître change, avait-il dit un jour. Oh, le maître parle toujours très mal à Karacter et Karacter doit se défendre, mais il essaye de changer, il essaye !

Et puis un jour Hermione était venue. Elle souriait et lui avait dit

- J'ai décidé de lui donner une chance. Je crois que… que je suis amoureuse.

Elle avait dit ça en rougissant, les yeux baissés.

Cette année avait vu Ombrage se faire massacrer, le premier jour de son procès, par trois centaures qui l'avait attaqué devant le Magenmagot, devant des gardes qui, semble-t-il, n'avait « rien vu ».

Cette année avait vu Ron ne plus supporter Lavande, une fois de plus, et Potter et Ginny fêter leurs dix ans de mariage.

Et surtout, songea Minerva en souriant, cette année avait vu une talentueuse sorcière réussir à séduire le plus froid des hommes. Hermione Granger avait réussi à apprivoiser Severus Rogue.

Et c'était, quand même, un petit peu grâce à elle.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors, verdict?

Pour tout vous dire, la fin, je l'ai toujours imaginé comme ça, "supposée". Mais (oui oui il y a un mais), je me suis imaginée un petit peu des scènes pouvant arriver au cours de cette fameuse année, lorsque Hermione et Rogue se voyaient pour préparer le procès... N'oublions pas qu'il est un temoin clé et qu'elle travaille maintenant à la justice magique, sans compter qu'elle a été victime! Ils ont donc toutes les raisons du monde de se revoir! J'imagine la réaction d'Hermione la première fois qu'elle le revoyait après qu'il l'ai sauvé, etc... Et j'ai pensé écrire deux ou trois chapitres de plus, d'ici quelques semaines, sur "l'année" en question. Qu'en pensez-vous? Sachant que cette fin reste celle que je voulais. Mais qu'effectivement écrire deux ou trois petits chapitres pourraient être sympa! Donnez moi votre avis.

Sinon j'ai une autre idée de fic, à la suite de celle ci, qui se déroulerait deux ou trois ans plus tard. Mais je ne la commencerait qu'a la rentrée. Avant j'ai un examen à passer (oui oui même à mon âge lol!).

A très bientôt.


End file.
